


Memories Are Made of These

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Finds Out, Bottom Severus Snape, F/M, Forced Bonding, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other, Punishment, Ron Weasley Bashing, Spanking, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to bond to Severus, Harry turns the table on Dumbledore. He provides memories to get allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who In The World Would Ever Believe

"So mote it be." They all said. Harry inhaled, slowly turned and walked away. No one was paying attention, they were all too wrapped in up in what needed to be done next. They were all making plans for his future again, well, they were going to get a surprise.

"Harry, where are you going?" Dumbledore finally noticed him leaving.

"Not sure yet, will owl you when I get there." He kept on walking.

"Mr. Potter, you will cease this at once, and get back here." Professor Potter nee Snape commanded. Harry was hoping someone would get a pensive memory for him when the man learned his new name.

Harry just snorted and kept walking, he opened the Great Hall doors, picked up his trunk that he had stored behind a suit of armor, he cast a quick Reducio and pocketed his trunk. He glanced at the entrance way of Hogwarts and begun his walk towards the gates.

"Harry James Snape, where do you think you are going?" Hermione Granger grabbed his arm, only to find herself in Body-Bind Curse as Harry did a voiceless Petrificus Totalus. He kept walking, he was getting sick of people telling him what to do.

"Mr. Potter you will stop this at once and get back in the Castle." Professor Potter nee Snape told him. "You will obey me."

Harry laughed, he turned and faced them all, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, who was still bound, the Weasley family, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Minerva McGonagall. "No, you see I did some reading, a lot of reading actually. I am in charge seeing how I am a Lord many times over versus you." He paused "part of any wedding party is the giving of gifts. These are yours." He pulled out small vials. He walked up to Severus. "So you learn the truth." He walked to Minerva, "so you learn how you have been lied and used." To the twins, "you will know what to do." Harry ignored the others, saw Hermione was released and started walking after Hermione tried to cast a Petrificus Totalus on him, again, he didn't even bother anymore, he just apparated out of Hogwarts grounds.

*********************************Severus' phial******************************************

Severus want to curse someone, namely Albus Dumbledore. He knew he shouldn't have agreed to this marriage, he only did it because of his Vow to protect the brat. Now, he had to figure out where the boy went. He wasn't sure how he was going to even begin to look for him.

He thought about what the boy said regarding the contract. He had read the contract before signing it in Albus' office, that was almost two weeks ago. The contract was very one-sided, and he knew it favored him, as he was sure he would be considered the dominant in regards to the relationship. When he check the wedding officiant's report, just thirty minutes ago, he was listed as the submissive partner. He had no idea how that happened. He hadn't told anyone yet, but he knew that the boy knew it. 

He held the vial in his hand and looked at it. He went to his pensive and poured the memories out. He went into the memories.

*******************Memories begin**********************************

He saw little Harry at a stove, standing on a chair trying to cook breakfast, no one else was around. The boy looked like he maybe 4 or 5. "Boy, you better have breakfast cook or else." He heard a man's voice.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry burnt his hand on the pan but kept on cooking. He started to put the food on the plates.

Snape watched as he put a ton of food on the table, it looked he was making breakfast for the entire Weasley family. He heard the kitchen door open and in came a huge man, he was dark haired and ruddy complexion, with beady little eyes. "Your list of chores." Vernon handed him a piece of paper. Snape looked at the list of chores and he couldn't believe it. 

Dust the whole house  
Hoover the whole house  
Strip the bed linens and replace them  
Do the laundry  
All the dishes are clean and put away  
Clean the kitchen  
Clean Dudley's rooms  
Clean the bathroom

"You best have them all done or you won't be getting any food again, and I am sure you remember last night's punishment for not finishing your chores."

"I remember, Uncle Vernon."

"What was it you little freak?"

"Fifteen with the belt, 10 with the crop and 10 with your hand." Harry answered him.

"It will be worse tonight if they aren't done." He warned.

Severus watched Petunia enter the kitchen with a miniature version of Vernon. "Daddy, I don't want the freak in here while we eat."

"You heard him, go to your cupboard, I don't want you upsetting my Dudkins." Petunia said.

Severus followed the boy to a cupboard under the stairs, he couldn't even stand up in. it just barely fit the small mattress. He knew for a fact that this house has 4 bedrooms, Albus had told them that. 

He spent the next hour seeing numerous scenes like that, some including his punishment. He saw the day his Hogwarts letter arrived, he saw everything up to the day he was told they had to get married. 

**********new memory*******************

"Harry, as you know, Tom is getting stronger, I don't believe you can beat him without help."

"I told you the prophecy was fulfilled, I don't know why you keep trying to make it about me. It's not, once all those Horcruxes are destroyed, anyone can kill him." He saw Harry tilt his head, "you know that you want me to die anyway."

"Harry, that isn't true, I love you like a son. I only want what is best for you and of course the greater good."

"Me living isn't part of your greater good." Harry told him. "I won't be marrying anyone."

"I am sorry, but it's too late, you godfather already signed the marriage contract."

He saw the look on the boy's face and wondered if Albus recognized it. He knew he did. It was one that clearly showed the message of "if you do this, you are going to regret it."

"Now, you will marry Severus Snape in two weeks." 

"I want to see this contract." Harry told him.

"I will see if I can find out."

"No contract, no marriage." 

"If you don't marry, you will lose your magic."

"So be it. I want to see the contract." Harry said him again. Albus finally gave in and pulled out the contract. "I want a copy." He saw Albus make a copy and handed it to the boy. "Good day." Harry got up and left.

***********new memory********************

Harry was now sitting in a goblin office. "The contract will make you an adult, however, there is something you should know, you were an adult already by Ministry law when you were forcibly entered into the Triwizard Tournament."

"So I can claim all my lordships before the marriage?"

"Yes, Lord status grants you the dominant partner in the contract, since you had several titles when this contract was created. This status benefits you in regard to this contract. They might try to insist that you stay listed a the submissive and passive one in this in the relationship but magic won't allow that to happen.

"Wonderful, now I believe it's time for us to get all my money and items back from all of them."

He watched Harry put on his Lordship rings and Ironclaw greeted him officially as "congrats Lord Harrison James Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Potter-Black-Thomas, Duke of Wilshire, Earl of Kent, and Baron of Bath."

"Thank you, Ironclaw. I am sure I will be returning here after I am married to take care of the financial situation between my future husband and I."

"As the Head of House, all of his accounts will be under your preview, including his Prince accounts."

"I don't believe he is aware of those."

"No, Dumbledore has been taking care of them, he hasn't told Mr. Snape. When we have sent messages, we get a message back from Mr. Dumbledore stating he is in charge of those accounts."

"I want a review of them, a full accounting. I believe Mr. Dumbledore has been stealing from him."

"We know he has, but without Mr. Snape saying anything we can't do a thing."

"I will leave him a message to let him know to come here."

****************end memories*******************

Severus pulled out of the memories, he felt like he was in shock. He sat down and reviewed in his mind everything he saw with the five years he had been teaching the boy. He felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. He thought about the last memory and he got furious. He grabbed his cloak and started to head to Gringotts.


	2. Gringotts

Severus ignored everyone as he made his way to Gringotts. When he was standing in line a goblin approached him. "Professor Potter, your husband is waiting for you, please follow me." He realized that last line in the memory was meant to tell him the boy was here. 

"Thank you, lead the way." Severus ignored the looks people were giving him. He was lead to a door that had Ironclaw on the nameplate. When the door was opened, he saw his husband with Ironclaw. The goblin from the memory.

"Professor Potter, please sit, tea?" Ironclaw asked.

"No, thank you." He looked at the boy.

"Don't even think of it, Severus." He got told by the boy. "We will deal with the Prince accounts and you will be taking an Inheritance Test."

"I am in charge." Severus leaned towards Harry and whispered, "did you forget that?"

"Lying to yourself isn't going to make the contract change. We can do it the hard way or easy way, it's up to you." Harry quietly informed him. He reached out and touched the bonding ring on Severus' left ring finger and they all saw a lightweight silver chain that came out and wrapped its way around his left wrist and watched a tattoo appear around Severus' wrist, it was the Potter Crest. 

Severus wanted to curse, he should have known that contract was going to come back and bite him. He looked at his wrist and wanted to kill Dumbledore. When the Mutt and Dumbledore created it, he had tried to tell them not to go with the Absolute Contract, that the boy would find out and he would make sure they would regret it. They calmly informed him that he would be in charge and Harry wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He would have to fight Tom just the way that they had planned. 

"Don't know why they thought hiding the clauses from me would work. The goblins had a complete copy of the original contract, not the one Dummy there tried to pass off on me." Harry told him. "Now, you are going to do the Inheritance Test."

Severus glared at him but faced Ironclaw who had the items already set up. "Three drops of blood, Professor Potter." He dropped the three drops on the clear crystal that is on the sheet of parchment paper. They waited for the writing to appear.

Severus Tobias Potter nee Snape

Father: Tobias Eli Snape  
Mother: Eileen Amber Snape nee Prince

Titles:

Consort Slytherin  
Consort Gryffindor  
Consort Ravenclaw  
Consort Peverell  
Consort Potter  
Consort Black  
Consort Prince  
Consort Thomas  
Duke of Wilshire  
Earl of Kent  
Baron of Bath

Blocks:  
Magic 20% Albus Dumbledore  
Animagi Transformation 100% Albus Dumbledore  
Magic Leech 20% Albus Dumbledore

Compulsions:

Demean children -Albus Dumbledore  
Hate all Potters - Albus Dumbledore  
Love Lily Evans - Albus Dumbledore  
Obey Albus Dumbledore key word: for Lily

Severus looked up from the parchment. "How soon can I get all this removed?" He was furious, he wanted to strangle the old fool. He began to plan a poison that will slowly kill the man, something painful, long and untraceable.

"Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Potter-Black- Prince-Thomas-Duke of Wilshire, Earl of Kent, and Baron of Bath has already arranged a purging room for you. We can have it done while we do a recall of the funds on the Prince accounts."

"He really has been using my family's accounts?"

"Yes, we are sorry to tell you but it appears he was the reason why your mother and grandfather never spoke again, based on the accounting we have traced."

"I think you are going to need to explain that." Severus dreaded what he was going to hear. He knew he would be looking through everything afterward.

"When we did the audit, at your future husband's request, we found money from your Grandfather's vaults going into Mr. Dumbledore's vault with the note saying it was for your education. We also found your mother paid for the same school years. Your Grandfather sent letters, copies are here." He handed Severus a stack of letters. "The letters show that your Grandfather tried numerous times to write to your mother and you. None of them ever made it to either of you. When he died, he left everything to your mother and you. He set up an account for your apprenticeship, but the money went into an account called the Bird Fund."

"May we get all of it back?" Severus began working on his shields to keep control over his temper, he began to think of painful ways to kill Albus Dumbledore that didn't involve a slow-acting poison, he was up to 38, so far.

"Yes, and we have reset the seats, there will be some laws that will need to be reviewed as the seats from both of you have caused a lot of them to be invalid." 

"How long will the purge take?" Severus was looking at the parchment. He glanced at the boy, who hadn't said a word during all of this. "You knew?"

"No, but I had a good idea since he did the same thing to me. Why not to you?" 

"The purge should take no more than an hour or so. Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Peverell-Potter-Black- Prince-Thomas, Duke of Wilshire, Earl of Kent, and Baron of Bath, you might want to drop the glamours and show your husband the true you. I think you have been hiding enough."

"What, oh ya, I forget they are on me. Ironclaw I also know I said to call me Harry." Harry dropped the glamours and in his place was a tall, well-built man, with shoulder length black hair. Severus could see all the scars from his relatives and shuddered as he remembered their treatment. 

Ironclaw passed him a long parchment. "He took that test 12 days ago." 

Harrison James Potter-Black

Father: James Charles Potter  
Mother: Lily Ann Potter nee Evans

Title:

Slytherin  
Gryffindor  
Ravenclaw  
Peverell  
Potter  
Black  
Thomas  
Duke of Wilshire  
Earl of Kent  
Baron of Bath

Blocks:

Animagi Transformation-100% Albus Dumbledore  
Metamorphmagi-100% Albus Dumbledore  
Legilimency and Occlumency- 70% Albus Dumbledore  
Apparition and Disapparition- 70% Albus Dumbledore  
Magical resistance-100% Albus Dumbledore  
Transfiguration- 20% Albus Dumbledore  
Charms- 20% Albus Dumbledore  
Potions- 88% Albus Dumbledore  
Arithmancy- 20% Albus Dumbledore  
Study of Ancient Runes- 20% Albus Dumbledore

Compulsion:

Obey Albus Dumbledore key word: your parents (weak)  
Submissive (weak)  
Accept the abuse of relatives  
Repress fear  
Repress Slytherin qualities (weak)  
Never do well in school  
Listen to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley (weak)  
Hate Severus Snape (weak)  
Hate Tom Riddle, Voldemort  
Hate Slytherins

Severus looked at Ironclaw as he handed him another huge parchment, it was filled with all the damage that was done to Harry over the years, he felt sick reading it. He saw some of the memories, but looking at the damage, he wondered how the boy was even alive. He saw the damage to the arms, leg, his tendons, and muscle. "All of this added with his blocks and compulsions set us up to hate each other. Why did he want this contract?" Severus was confused as it's the opposite of what he would have thought Dumbledore would do.

"He believes that you would allow me to walk to my death in the final battle with Tom, without a second thought. He is counting on you to train me to obey, with all those clauses he added for reinforcing it. The Absolute Contract makes it hard to go around, any loopholes he fixed in the main part of the contract and even add punishments for any infractions. I am sure you saw the clauses."

"No, I haven't. I only saw the original contract. I don't know what clauses you mean." Severus answered.

"You aren't going to like them at all." Harry warned him, as Ironclaw hands him the clauses.

Severus read down the list and almost passed out.

Punishments:

Disobedience- restraints and corporal punishment. Kennel at night for a set number of nights based on the infraction. 

Breaking of rules- restraints and corporal punishment. Kennel time at night and during the day if unsupervised, set number based on the infraction.

Yelling or raising of voice- restraints and corporal punishment.

Stubbornness- restraints and corporal punishment.

Bad Grades- restraints and corporal punishment.

Speaking without permission- restraints and corporal punishment.

Rules:

No speaking without permission.  
No dressing or undressing without permission.  
No bathroom without permission.  
No sitting on furniture, must kneel on floor or stand.  
No questioning any decision.  
No food or drink without permission.  
Must wear collar and be clearly marked as the submissive in the relationship.

"How are we going to work this?" Severus knew he has already broken a number of the rules and was now fearful of what Harry would have to do. He promised himself a good bottle of fire whiskey to get drunk with and he would deal with the problems later.

"Simple, in public, we will have to do this tripe. However, in private, it's my decision and I am going to select to ignore it all." Harry shrugged his shoulders as if to say they could deal with it.

"Aren't we breaking the contract?" Severus asked looking down at it.

"No, you see it's an Absolute, so in the main part of the contract, it says I make the decisions, the clauses just list what can happen regarding punishment, it doesn't say I have to do it. Now the kicker, however, is that we have to follow the rules part at least, as that isn't something we can get around. I can suspend those rules in private, I am hoping, that part isn't clear in the contract, but magic will let us know. An Absolute always has rules, but Dummy there didn't put that breaking of the rules was punishable. He just lists what the punishment is." He pointed to the list of rules. "The rules don't match up with the list of punishable offenses, except for the speaking."

Severus looked at the clauses and reviewed the contract. "Is there any way he can enforce the use of the punishment?" 

"No, as Harry said, he can't. While the contract is very well made, he never put that the breaking of rules was punishable. I also agree with the public versus private, that is something that you will have to see once you are in private. Time might also make the rules more flexible as you move forward in the relationship." Ironclaw stated.

"A collar?" Severus looked to Harry. 

"We will find something light and more of a necklace than a collar, we can look in a jewelry store afterward." Harry gave him a small smile of reassurance.

Severus tried not to let the relief show on his face at those words, and he was thankful the boy was nicer than he was. He knew he would follow the rules strictly, he knew he would have found a way around that punishment stuff, that just made him sick. "What about Hogwarts? You still have the rest of this year left." 

"We will be going back, no worries about that, however, they aren't getting away with this. The memories I gave Professor McGonagall I am hoping will allow her to join us."

"He might use a Memory Charm on her."

"He can try, but when I gave her the vial, I also gave her a pin to wear that will help protect her from that."

"How didn't you end up in Slytherin?" Severus knew most of the abused kids ended up in his house, and Harry sure was showing that he was cunning.

"Fought with the Hat. I can tell you what I plan when we get back to Hogwarts on Monday, I want this weekend for us to talk." Harry looked at Severus, he touched his hand. "It will be fine."

Severus nodded his agreement. "I didn't bring anything with me."

"We will go shopping. I want to make sure we have everything on Monday, don't want the old coot to try something. I have some protection gear I want you to start wearing too. I don't want him hitting you with more compulsions. Go and get purged and we will talk later." They heard a knock on the door and a goblin stepped in, letting them know it was time. "I will see you in about an hour."

Once Severus left the room, Ironclaw let out a sigh. "How are you going to make sure he won't try to enforce the punishment part?"

"He can't, he is also going to be busy with Wizengamot. I believe it's time we start a slow leak of information."

Ironclaw grinned. "What do you want to start with?"

"Why not his father?"

"I will leak it out via our usual channels with nothing leading back to us. I believe Ms. Skeeter will enjoy the story. We will supply the usual facts."

"Good, after that we will go year by year or event by event, as some years have a few of them. Have you found out more about the Deathly Hallows?"

"No, you have the cape and ring. We believe Dumbledore has the wand. We are working on finding out more about the wand. The cape and ring were easy to trace."

"Tom?"

"He has agreed to meet with you next weekend, here on Saturday at 1100, with us acting as advisers."

"What have you told him?"

"Just that someone is interested in being an ally."

"Good, find out more about those Horcruxes if you can. I looked in the library and there was nothing concerning them, but he had to learn of them somewhere since the dairy version of him was sixteen."

"We can still remove the one from you."

"No, I want to find out more before we do it. I also feel Tom might be willing to listen more since I am one of his Horcruxes."

They spend the rest of the time going over the accounts and investments that should make a good profit and were talking about some muggle companies when Severus rejoined them. He looked wiped out as he sat down.

"You going to be up for some shopping?" Harry asked him quietly.

"I will just take a Pepper-Up." Severus reached to pull out his potion pouch. 

Harry put a hand on his, stilling the removal of the potion. "Relax for a bit, we need to finish up these few accounts, so why don't you just close your eyes while we do this." Harry watched Severus lean back into the chair fully and closed his eyes. "So Google?" was the last thing Severus heard.


	3. Minerva

Minerva watched Harry apparate from inside the wards of Hogwarts and was shocked, she looked down to her hand and saw a pin with a phial of memories. She glanced at Severus, in surprise, and saw the man was also looking at the phial in his hand. "What exactly just happened?" She closed her hand quickly around the phial.

"He just apparated from within Hogwarts." Granger stated shocked. No one was able to do that. 

Minerva looked at Albus, she knew what that meant, only heirs or the Lords of Hogwarts could do that. She never saw any rings on Harry's fingers and judging from Albus' face he didn't seem aware of it, which meant he never took Harry to Gringotts like he said he did. She looked down at her hand and the pin, she know held, she quickly pocketed the memory phial.

She glanced at the Weasley twins and saw the young men were looking closely at Albus, Hermione, and their brother. She decided she needed to view these memories and see what Harry meant by his comment, "so you learn the truth." 

"We have to find him." Sirius stated. "He could be in danger."

"I told you this was wrong." She thought Fred said, or it could have been George.

"You should never have made them marry." The other twin said.

Severus turned on his heel and headed back into Hogwarts. "I will get started on looking for the little brat." 

Sirius looked at Albus. "You said he would be safe if I signed that contract, well, where did he just go?"

"I am afraid I have no idea. He has no place to go to." Albus stated.

Those words made her wonder, as a Potter, she knew the boy had numerous places to go to, unless that Albus did as she feared and hadn't told Harry about his inheritance or him being an heir, without saying a word she turned and started to head back into Hogwarts. 

"Minerva, where are you going?" Albus asked.

"My office. I believe we need the Order to find Harry and I need to get some items." She wasn't sure what she could use to bring to an Order meeting but she wanted to view the phial.

"Ron, Hermione, where do you think Harry could have gone?" She heard Albus asking. She didn't hear their reply as she continued on her way. She let out a sigh of relieve when she reached her office and closed the door. She looked at the pin and cast a few detection charms on it and was surprised to see it was a protection pin. She quickly pinned it to her robe.

Minerva quickly warded her office and pulled out her pensive. 'Time to learn the truth.' she thought.

*********************Memory*********************

"Hermione, I am not sure if I can keep pretending to be his friend." She saw Ron telling Hermione, it looked like during their second year.

"We are getting paid, you will do it. I am not a fan of learning he can speak to snakes, but we have to do it. The Headmaster already has the event planned."

"How did he even plan it? No one could have known Snake Sr. would drop that diary into Ginny's cauldron. She only showed it to the Headmaster because she thought it would work with whatever he had planned for this year."

"I don't know, we just need to lead Harry around until he finds the Chamber for us." Hermione informed him.

**************Memory********************

"Great, how are we going to get the Chamber opened and get the dead snake if only Harry can open it?" Ron asked.

"The Headmaster is going to try and use a compulsion charm on Harry before he leaves for those muggles."

"I hope his cousin gives him a few extra punches for me." Ron told her. "I had all I could do not to punch the fame whore."

"Ron, you know he has been paying them just like us to keep Harry from knowing the truth." 

"Harry whine to you about how they treated him?"

"Yes, and I said I would try to get the Headmaster to let him come to the Burrow like we were told to."

"My parents don't want him there. The only ones who like him are the twins."

"Have your parents told your brothers the truth yet?"

"No, they know they won't agree."

"How did your father agree?"

"He is under some potion my mum makes." Ron shrugged.

******************************memory*************************

"How come you get to ignore him this year?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure, Dumbledore knows Barty will work on putting Harry's name in the Goblet. I don't know why he is letting that Death Eater teach us."

"So he can use Harry to bring the Dark Lord back, have Harry kill the Dark Lord and we become famous for helping." Hermione smugly informed Ron.

"You think that is what is going to happen?"

"Yes, the Headmaster has it all planned out. He needs us to make sure he is alienated from the students again."

"Same as in second year?"

"Yes, with only me to turn too. It better be worth it with all of his whining."

"Do you think he can get Snape on his case again?"

"He has been pushing Professor Snape all these years to hate Harry and the Potters, that isn't going to change."

****************************memory***********************************

"Why do I have to teach him again?" Minerva recognized the voice as being Remus'.

"I already told you, he trusts you. I am going to have Severus work on giving him Occlumency lessons." She knew that is Albus' voice.

"You need trust for those, and those two hate each other, you made sure of that." Remus replied.

"I know, and I told Severus how I wanted the lessons to be done. He doesn't know about the visions as of yet, and between those visions, Severus' lessons and Harry's lack of sleeping, I can learn what Tom is doing and get the boy to learn to obey me."

"He isn't going to keep obeying you. Did you see his hand? That Blood Quill you have allowed in is going to make him angry." Remus sounded weary, tired of it all, she thought.

"I am not worried about it, she is going to use it on those who can't do a thing. It will also separate Harry from the Ministry even more. They will continue to see him as a threat." She could hear the smugness in Albus' voice.

"That they are doing, they are killing him in the papers. How did you manage that?" Remus, she could see, smelled the air but went back to the shadows.

"Simple, I dropped a few subtle hints to our esteemed Minister and let his mind do the rest of the work." Albus said.

"How do you want me to play Sirius?" 

"Keep him scattered. I am going to make sure he stays in that house as much as possible. I don't need him interfering with my plans. Bad enough he wants to house the brat." Albus replied. 

"Not sure how that is going to work. The man isn't on the run anymore."

"I know, I am still trying to figure out how Pettigrew got caught."

"Harry." Remus said to him.

"No, he was at his muggle relatives at the time. I paid them extra and set up more wards around the property." 

"I don't think he has been staying there." Remus warned him.

"There have been reports of him there, you even saw him there, didn't you say the cousin was beating him up again?" Albus asked.

"Yes, but something smelled off." Remus said.

"You didn't get close did you?" 

"No, I stayed hidden. Had to scare off Tonks when she came by to check on him."

"Why was she there?"

"Dung buggered off and passed it over to her." Remus replied. "You know she is trying to make a name for herself."

"I see I am going to have to explain to him again why that is a bad idea. Yes, I am aware, I am going to have Moody and Kingsley work on her skills, she might come in handy later."

"I don't think she will join the payroll."

"I don't think she will either, but like the rest of them, she is easy to control."

"How are you keeping this from Minerva?"

"Memory charms. That woman is persistent." 

******************************memory******************************************

Minerva was horrified as she watched the memories that Harry included in Severus' phial. She saw the abuse, the punishments, the meeting in Albus' office and the last memory was of Gringotts. She pulled out of her pensive and was furious. She began to think about all the other things that have happened over the years as years of memory charms start breaking their hold on her. She closed her eyes as numerous scenes over the years flowed into her memory.

She opened her eyes when she heard a knock on her office door. She quickly hid the pensive and waved her wand for the door to open. "Minerva, may I speak to you for a few minutes?"

"Certainly Albus. Tea?" She indicated for him to take a seat, resisting the urge to hex the man.

"Please."

She called for an elf as she watched him take his seat. Neither spoke as they waited. Minerva used this time to gather her thoughts. When the tea tray arrived she prepared their cups. "What do you wish to speak to me about?"

"Harry. I was wondering how often you spoke to him?"

"Not very often."

"What did he mean by "so you will learn the truth?" 

"I have no idea. He gave me a pin." Minerva pulled a pin out of her top drawer of her desk and handed it to Albus. "I don't recognize it." She knew the pin is worthless as it was a prank, as she had removed it from a student a few days ago.

Albus was looking intently at the pin, she watched him turn it over and began to cast detection spells on it. 

"Any ideas?" She asked.

"I believe I will have to research it. I have never seen it before." Albus replied. 

"You will let me know?" 

"Of course." Albus stood up and before she can blink she heard Obliviate, Albus quickly left her office.

Minerva fingered the new pin on her robe. She would have to remember to thank Harry next time she saw him. She remembered the twins and knew they will know how to get in touch with Harry.


	4. Forge and Gred

Fred and George watched Harry leave. They glanced at each other, they knew what Harry had given McGonagall and Snape as they had helped Harry select the memories. They grinned at the phial in their hand. It was going to be heading to Rita Skeeter for her to start her research. If anyone actually looked at it in a pensive they would find it just filled with homework memories or meals at Hogwarts. It was a signal to Rita to get ready to slowly release stories and complete any research she needed to get done. It was also to warn her the goblins would leak out information for her to use.

"I am going to kill him when I get my hands on him." They heard Granger mutter. "How dare he?"

"'Mione, calm down." Ron patted her arm in reassurance. "We have more important things to do." 

Fred shook his head at Ron and together they head back to Hogwarts. They followed Dumbledore to McGonagall's office and hid, they waited until he left and quietly knock on her door. "Enter."

They walked in and hold out the phial. She looked at them and pulled out the pensive. They saw the pin on her robes. "So the Obliviate didn't work?" They asked together.

"No, what else do you know or what do you need me to do?" Minerva asked as they sit down.

They produced a second prank phial and handed it to her. "It's our way of knowing who is with Harry. If you see the phial, it tells you the person knows the truth." Fred informed her. "See the p on the bottom, that is how you know it's a real one."

"It's filled with useless memories so that if anyone uses it nothing will be given away." George finished. He glanced down at the open map he was hiding.

"Who else?" 

"Just us, Rita Skeeter, Ironclaw, Harry and Snape after he gets done at the bank. Our father and Sirius, hopefully, after we find a way to get them away from the Order and to Gringotts." George stated.

"They are under potions and memory charms. We aren't sure exactly which ones." Fred added.

"We just know they are. We heard the Order members mention that they were under potions." They finished together. 

"I am sure we can work on that. When does it need to be done by?" Minerva can't believe what she saw in those memories. 

"Harry was figuring we use the next few months to get everyone in place." George said.

"Memories fixed, charms and potions removed and Rita will have the research completed and slow release the stories in order of events." Fred glanced at the map and saw no one was near where they are.

"Harry gave her a lot of research, most of it which he figured out, she is digging for supporting evidence. He wants to make sure Dumbledore can't just say it's rumors. Though some rumors are turning out to be very truthful." 

"She is under a Vow and actually wants to help. Really surprised us." Fred supplied.

"Rita? I am surprised, she never seemed to want to search for the truth." Minerva was surprised, she honestly didn't think Rita would help them.

"I think it's more than that, she really wants to take down Dumbledore." Fred stated.

"What about Bill and Charlie?" She asked.

"When they come home." George answered, "we don't want to take a chance on them getting caught off guard."

"We know they aren't part of this. Percy isn't either." Fred informed her.

"He doesn't support Harry."

"Does Harry have a time frame for all of this?" Minerva was impressed, Harry seemed to have made sure to things were going to get done but kept secure.

"Yes, it's going to take place over the whole school year." Fred answered.

"Between Voldie and Dumbledore, Harry figures we have a lot of work to do."

"What does he plan to do regarding Voldie?" Minerva said. "I never thought to nickname the man like that."

"Harry found out a lot of interesting information." George told her.

"We don't know his plan as of yet, he said he would let us all know about the information and decide together what to do. He figures Snape knows the man better than we do and can provide us with some insight." 

"Harry said they will return here on Monday." George told her.

"He has created more of the Marauders' map for each of us to use." Fred again glanced at the map they have hidden.

"It will allow us to have times and places to meet without worrying about anyone else listening." 

"Map?" Minerva had heard of a map that James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter created during their time, but she honestly didn't think it was a true rumor.

George laid the map he was watching on her desk and they quickly explained how it worked, what it did, and the added features that Harry added that allowed them to focus on a room and expand the map to allow them to listen in on the conversations. It was how Harry learned the truth.

They saw Dumbledore in his office and watched as Granger, Ron, Remus, and Molly joined him. They tapped his office and the map focused in and they suddenly could hear what was being said.

"What happened? How was he able to do that?" Molly asked.

"I am not sure. We need to find him." Dumbledore informed them. "I want to make sure Severus keeps control over Harry."

"We might need some potions, I think they aren't in his system any longer." Remus sighed. 

"I will get them. Hermione and Ron, you will slip them to him like before." Dumbledore instructed.

"I will need to go to Honeydukes and get some sweets but we can do it." Granger told him. "I want to pay him back for those spells."

"After he kills Tom, you can fire some spells at him before we kill him." Dumbledore told her. "I don't want to take a chance on Severus seeing or finding out about this."

"I need potions for Sirius." Remus again mentioning potions. "I only have enough for this week and next."

"I will make them." Molly volunteered. "I need to make them for Arthur also, so I will do it for Sirius. How much longer must I stay with him anyway?"

"We stick to the plan. During the battle, we can find ways to kill Sirius and Arthur and not get blamed for it." Dumbledore said. "How is Ginny taking the news?"

"She is furious that she didn't get to marry Harry but once I explained we will still get the money she calmed down. She likes another Gryffindor." Molly supplied. "What did Harry give Minerva?"

"This."

Fred and George looked at Minerva. "I gave him one of your prank pins." She informed them.

"What does it do?" Granger asked.

"I am not sure. I have never seen it before, so I will be researching it. I ran a few detection spells on it and I can't find any spells on it." Dumbledore answered her.

Ron looked at it. "I never saw Harry with it."

"Me either. I wonder why he gave it to her? Do you think it's some type of protection pin or maybe a signal for something to happen? He did say for her to learn the truth." Molly asked.

"I Obliviate her, so it won't matter." Dumbledore informed them. "Do you have any idea where Harry might have gone Remus?"

"No and Sirius was freaking out, I gave him a sleeping-draught." Remus answered.

"I will call an Order meeting, get everyone out looking for him." Dumbledore muttered. 

"What about the tracking charms?" Molly asked.

"They have failed. I tried them all." Dumbledore told her. He glanced at the gadgets that he has been using to monitor Harry and they are steady. "He must be behind some wards."

"Do you think he went to Gringotts?" Ron asked.

"No, I believe he is hiding somewhere. We just have to find him or wait for him to reappear. We will just make sure the ones on the payroll are looking for him." Dumbledore told them. "I will let the others think we are fine with them disappearing, we will just let them believe it's a honeymoon." He was thankful he kept the service small so that he didn't have to explain to anyone what happened. "What did he give the twins?"

"I am not sure, I tried to see, but I didn't get a good look. Do you think it might be one of those types of pins?" Ron asked.

"Should we try and find out?" Granger looked at Dumbledore, clearly waiting for instructions.

"I am not worried about the twins, no one will take anything they say seriously. They have too big of a reputation for pranks." Dumbledore reminded them. "However, Molly, do search their room."

"They moved out and over the store." Molly replied. 

"I can search when we go and visit. They wouldn't think anything of me looking in their room. I was always in their room at the Burrow, spying on what they were doing." Ron admitted.

"I will call the meeting for tomorrow if Severus doesn't find him today. Severus seemed to leave here quickly, so I am hoping he knows where Harry is." Dumbledore informed them.

"Sirius should be out until tomorrow. We need to cut back on some of the potions, he is getting very unstable." Remus informed them. Minerva looked at the twins and she could see they were wondering why Remus kept going back to the potions.

"We can always put him in St. Mungo's if necessary, it might be a way to draw out Harry." Dumbledore told them. "Now, if nothing else, I want to research this pin, before we have the meeting."

They listened and watched as the liars left Dumbledore's office. Fred tapped the map and they saw everyone leaving Hogwarts except for Hermione and Ron, who headed up to Gryffindor tower. They saw the two dots merge into one. "Eww." Fred and George couldn't keep the disgusted out of their voices.

Minerva had to agree. "Are you staying here tonight or heading to your store?"

"Store, we have some experiments we are working on." Fred answered her.

"We are hoping Snape will aid us in our potions that aren't for the store." George added.

"I am sure he will." Minerva had a feeling the man would be very willing to aid the twins in anything to get back at Albus and the rest of the traitors.

Fred and George got up. "We will bring you one of the maps as soon as we can."

"We didn't bring one today because we weren't sure if he was going to give you the memories." George finished.

"That is fine. Thank you." They bid each other goodbye. Minerva leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She wanted to kill Dumbledore and his merry little band of liars.


	5. Severus and Harry

"Severus, it's time to leave." Harry touched Severus on the shoulder. "You can sleep when we get to our new home." Harry saw Ironclaw gathering up the signed contracts.

Severus blinked and looked around, he was trying to remember where he was. He didn't usually sleep in strange places. "Coffee?" Harry waved his hand and gave Severus a cup of coffee. It took a few sips before Severus realized what he just saw. "You know wandless, voiceless magic, and you did it in Gringotts."

"Yes, it actually doesn't register like a wand does. The Ministry requires wands so they can keep track of who is using magic. Why do you think they put tracers on? It gives them a way of controlling how magic is used. It allows them to be able to ban certain magic." Harry informed him. 

"How? Why would they do that?" Severus asked, taking another sip of what he considered the nectar of the gods. 

"The goblins have been great teachers. As to why, do you see house elves with wands? Goblins? Other creatures? No, because they know you don't need one." Harry smiled at him. "Come on, we have some shopping to get done."

"Potter-" Severus started to speak.

"You need to start calling me Harry." Harry interrupted him. "I don't want to have to deal with anything that contract might force us to do. You are going to need to remember the rules once we leave here."

Severus sighed. "You are right. How do we want to work the rules? I really don't want any punishment."

"If you want permission to speak, touch my hand in public, including Hogwarts, for your lessons I will give you permission each day. I am not giving them the pleasure of hearing you ask me. I am not sure how to handle the sitting on furniture or the eating in the Great Hall."

"Do we have to eat in the Great Hall? I can lean against my desk if I have to, during lessons." Severus tried not to show his annoyance in his voice but he knew he was failing.

"Is there anything in the by-laws that says we have to?" Harry asked, turning to Ironclaw. "Is there a way to prevent them from making us?"

"I don't believe there is." Severus answered. "When I read about student/teacher bonding, it didn't cover anything like the rules we are going to be living under. There wasn't anything in there about an Absolute Contract."

"I am not sure." Ironclaw replied. 

"I bet there is. Granger has Hogwarts: A History memorized. I know she had something to do with that contract. There is no way Dumbledore and she didn't work on it together. The rules reflect her style." Harry thought for a few minutes. 

"Harry, I believe we need to follow the rules in private until we get used to them, we don't want to give them any reason to question us. I only know what you showed me, but I know there is more based on what hasn't been said. We are going to need to know the Charter and the by-laws also."

"There is a lot more." Harry wasn't happy with the contract. "You are correct, I do believe we need to work on the rules in private."

"Why do we need to return? You have your OWLs, we can do an independent study and maybe get you your NEWTs early." Severus asked, feeling a more than depressed. Hogwarts was his home, always had been but after this, he really didn't want to return there.

"I thought about it, but I want to keep an eye on those clowns for now. We can always leave. Your teaching contract is null and void. I haven't told them."

Severus looked at Harry. "He might try to get me charged again for being a Death Eater when he finds out."

"He can't Professor Potter. It would permit the Ministry to charge him with treason if he recanted his testimony." Ironclaw informed Severus.

Severus smirked. "I wonder."

"What are you thinking of Severus?" Harry asked.

"Albus enjoyed using your mother and Azkaban against me. I know a lot of his dirty little secrets because of it, why not use that information."

Harry smiled. "Severus, trust me when I say it's already in the works. We will talk more about it later. I want us to get our shopping done and hidden before they get Remus out looking for us at my properties. We can hide our looks with spells, his nose, however, we can't hide from his nose. I don't want them to know which house I am in. All the houses are under a Fidelius Charm, so while they can get near the properties, they won't know which one we are living in. "

"When you leave I will send the notices out about the return of the funds, I am sure some will come immediately here, as they will be owing you money." Ironclaw told them.

"I agree, Dumbledore is going to want to know what happened." Severus said as he stood up. "We might need a real collar, not a necklace." 

Harry made a face that clearly showed his distaste at the idea of a collar but nodded his agreement. "Is our port-key ready?"

"Yes Harry, so are your passports and new credit cards, with your new official title." Ironclaw handed everything over.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked as he was handed a new passport and a piece of paper.

"Paris for shopping, but to our new home for us to hide in. It's under a Fidelius Charm with Ironclaw being the Secret Keeper." Harry couldn't mention Potter Manor has Severus hadn't been there yet.

Ironclaw handed a piece of paper to Severus who put it in his hidden potion pouch since he needed to read it when they would arrive at the Manor. "It's spelled so that only you can read it." Ironclaw told him.

"To make our shopping easier, I give you permission to speak freely." 

_____________________________________________________________________

Four hours later:

Severus sighed as he sat on the floor in the sitting room at Potter Manor. The house was bigger than Malfoy Manor. He was in the informal sitting room, the sitting room had off-white walls with rich green heavy drapes that looked like they were done in velvet. The furniture was a mixture of antiques mixed with some more modern comfortable pieces. He was leaning against one of the deep forest green couches. His hand went to the thin black onyx collar around his neck. He touched it with his left hand, allowing him to catch a glance of the silver chain wrapped around his wrist.

"You could have sat down on the couch." Harry told him.

"I am aware, but we need to start somewhere, so why not now. I know Granger and Weasley will be looking for reasons to get me punished, as I know they are going to want some payback for what was done today. Granger is going to find a way to get even for today, Weasley for the past few years."

"True, very true. Dumbledore isn't going to like his little weapon not being his weapon any longer." Harry took a seat on the couch. "There are a few things you need to know. After that, we can talk about things. I wasn't going to tell you my plans until Monday when we returned to Hogwarts but as I thought about it while we were shopping I realized I can't give you the information without explaining a few things and with that comes the revealing of part of what I want to do."

"I was going to ask you about that. I seem you have things already in motion from what I saw in the memories you gave me." Severus leaned back against the couch. "How long have you known?"

"I was clueless until after my entry into the tournament. I was looking down at my map when I noticed that Granger and Weasley were coming out of Dumbledore's office. I tossed on my cloak, since it was after curfew, wanting to find out what was going on. Why were they up in his office? Weasley had already made a big stink about me being a speaker in my second year, so I knew something was going on, and Granger and he weren't talking."

"I remember wondering about that. Weasley turned his back on you when he learned you were a parslemouth and for the tournament. I had seen Granger talking to him a few times but never with you around. I just believed she was trying not to be in the middle."

"She told me she picked me over him, during the tournament. When he learned I was a speaker it didn't last as long. I kept telling her to be his friend, but she kept sticking close to me. It wasn't until afterward that it made sense. Anyways I went down and using the map followed them. They were heading to the ROR but it was in use so they started to talk as they were walking to a quiet alcove. They were talking about how to keep me isolated from the rest of the students. Weasley was to spread how I cheated to get in. How I had all these plans to get myself into the tournament. I wasn't sure how that was going to work since everyone in Gryffindor heard me saying I didn't want to even speak about it. Granger was to be seen as my only friend." 

"That explains why Draco was so certain you cheated." Severus stated. "I spoke to him about those pins he created. He didn't tell me he heard it from Weasley."

"Weasley and Granger played Malfoy like a musical instrument. They knew he wanted to get leverage on me and supplied the information for him to do so. The fights in the hall were always started by Weasley or Draco. At first, I thought Draco was in on it until I realized Weasley is good at chess, not great, but good enough to get Draco going. So he would start in a class and Draco was smart enough or stupid enough depending on which way you view this, to wait until we were out in the hall. I usually tried to get away from the mess but I fell for Weasley's ploys just as well as Draco. You, however, always seemed to believe I started everything."

"Actually, I knew you didn't.I couldn't be seen punishing Draco or anyone in Slytherin house without giving myself away. Draco usually got detention and points lost in private, as I do with all my snakes. Part of being in Slytherin is a united front outside of the common room. Draco usually gets into a lot of trouble with the other snakes for his attitude." Severus looked up at Harry. "Can I get the truth behind the yearly adventures? I don't think any of the staff ever did. We always got told everything was handled."

"Figures. I am not sure of the exact truth as I don't know how much was set up by them or just chance. Sirius, for example, was just chance. He hired Remus before Sirius escaped. He wanted me to get close to Remus and see Remus as a father figure. When Sirius escaped they had to change their plans. Catching Pettigrew with you as a witness was part of their plan, him escaping wasn't. They wanted me to get close to Sirius. Granger had a time turner to help out on that issue, as originally the dementors got to us, we had to use a time turner go back and save us." Harry paused. "They keep Sirius and Arthur doped up on potions, can you help the Twins and me figure out what the potions are and get them off of them?" 

"Yes, we can do a purge once we know which ones are being used." 

"Thank you." Harry said. "Voice your thoughts on Remus."

"I wondered why he suddenly hired him. It didn't make sense. Minerva and I tried to stop it, we also tried to stop him from hiring all of the DADA professors actually." Severus told him. "I had wondered why he waited so long to hire Remus, I thought he would have done it in your first year."

Harry laughed. "Let me return to the beginning of this. Anyways, after I heard Granger and Weasley speaking I decided to find out a few things. Since the champions were excused from the exams I decided to use the "no help" part of the tournament rules to start doing a lot of independent studying. The Chamber of Secrets allowed me to escape from them and practice without anyone knowing."

"So the Chamber is real. Did you really kill Slytherin's Monster?"

"Yes, it was a sixty-foot Basilisk. I have the corpse all broken down and ready for selling for potions. Don't worry I have saved plenty for us to use and experiment with. The Twins have been helping me improve my skills in potions, I will never be great but I do understand them now. Ironclaw is going to release the sale after Rita writes about my second year."

"You have Rita working for you?" Severus asked.

"Yes, she is doing a lot of research into the old fart, so haven't I. The goblins have been a great help." Harry sighed. "Most of the stuff about my adventures is actually true. For my first year, he didn't tell anyone but I burned Quirrell with my hands. He tried to say it was love that caused it. I looked up a bunch of information, went back and examined the room I killed him in. The fire that killed him didn't come from me, it came from the different direction. I don't know who was in there with me, but someone cast the spell to kill Quirrell. I can't prove anything but I pulled my memories of the events, copied them and gave them to Rita and the goblins. My second year, Lucius is the one who gave Ginny the diary of Tom Riddle."

"Tom Riddle?"

"Voldie's real name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort." Harry showed him in the air how it worked. 

"Riddle isn't a pureblood name." Severus ignored the response Voldemort's name gave in his mark.

"He is a half-blood. His mother was a Gaunt." Harry answered. "Dumbledore thinks I don't know anything about the man, but I researched him after I found out about what they were doing. I wanted to see how deep it went."

"You said Dumbledore was getting paid, who else? How long?"

"Granger, Molly, Ginny, Ron, Remus. I am not sure if Mad-Eye, Tonks, Dung or even some of the Order members are involved, they weren't stealing from me, but that doesn't mean much. I know McGonagall, Poppy, Fred, and George aren't involved. Dumbledore started stealing as soon as I was placed with my relatives. Remus and Molly about ten years ago. The younger Weasleys and Granger six years. There isn't too much information regarding my parents or the first war. We are looking into it. Dumbledore sealed my parents Wills. Ironclaw is speaking to the King about unsealing it."

"There are so many questions I want to ask. The biggest one is, did he know about the abuse?"

"Yes, I know for a fact he does. Mrs. Figg is a member of the Order and she was my babysitter, I would go with broken bones and bruises, she acted like she didn't notice but I saw her looking way too often for her not to know. I also told him, repeatedly, that I didn't want to return there and why. I know Ron and the Twins saw the bars on my bedroom window during the summer before my second year. The Twins and I told Mrs. Weasley, Ron didn't back us up and she ignored it. The bars are in their shed."

"Please, don't tell me you were put with Petunia Evans."

"Petunia Dursley now." Harry answered. Severus' anger rose and Harry watched the magic swirl around the man. He gently touched his shoulder. "They will pay Severus." Harry kept his hand on Severus' shoulder until Severus was back in control. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

"He knows Petunia hated Lily and magic. He told all of us you were being trained, raised in the traditions of the wizarding world. It's the reason why I was so upset with you during your first year. I didn't understand why you didn't know the basics of anything."

"That explains a lot." When Severus gave him a questioning look Harry knew he had to continue his explanation. "I couldn't figure out why people were getting upset with me. They would greet me and I would say hi and they seemed to think I insulted them. Professors and students would ask me these questions I had no knowledge of. They weren't in the books on the yearly lists. I read those books a few times. Later, I found some books down in the Chamber and learned the customs but I didn't put it together with how people reacted to me. I didn't know that he was telling people that. I think most realized I didn't know what they were talking about. The books on the list are actually useless for a muggle-born or half-blood who don't know about our world. Dumbledore is going to be so furious with me when he finds I am getting all the royalties back."

Severus laughed. "I used to wonder about those books, especially after I saw you in the Great Hall for the first time. You didn't match the description in the books, except for the scar and glasses. They have you as being tall in a few of them."

"I know. Have you ever seen the look people give me when they first meet me? I know they are wondering why I am so short."

"Harry, what did you give Minerva?" Severus had been wondering what Harry had given her, that statement about truth wasn't something he had been expecting.

"The same memories you got plus the memories of the conversations I heard between Granger and Weasley. The Twins were to talk to her afterward. I gave her a pin to prevent her from any memory tampering." Harry paused. "Severus, you won't like what I am going to say next, but you need to hear me out."

"I will try."

"I am meeting Voldie next Saturday. I am his Horcrux. Dumbledore knows I am. He plans to kill us. Well, he wants Voldie to do it actually but we aren't meant to see the end of the war, if we do, either they will kill us or send us to Azkaban. Even if this bonding went the way they wanted it was still their plan. They want our vaults and seats. They also want the royalties from your potions and those books about me. That is why they wanted us to bond, and also for you to control me, via Dumbledore." Harry watched Severus' body as he processed what he was just told. He could see the man work on controlling his emotions. Harry had to admired the man, he could control his emotions fully.

"I am going to need more details." Severus finally answered. "The Dark Lord is insane."

"Yes he is, but because of the Horcruxes he has created. He is more stable when Nagini is around. I believe if we give him back his soul, he will be back to his original self." Harry paused. "I found out about the Horcruxes and their plan for us by accident. I heard Dumbledore telling Granger that he needed her to study business law so that she could handle the vaults and our royalties. I started to pay more attention to when they would meet, at another meeting, Weasley asked Granger how they could kill me if I was a Horcrux. That is how I found out I was one." 

"So what is your plan?"

"I don't have much of one, mostly it depends on how Voldie reacts. I don't want to have fight both of them. There are a few different options if he agrees to work with us. I am not sure how it will work it all depends on him. I will meet with him at the bank, neutral ground."

Severus sighed. "I agree, fighting both of them wouldn't be ideal. We could do it. I know a lot of people are sick of Dumbledore, they just put up with him because they don't want to deal with an insane Dark Lord."

"There are some things you might want to know about him. In my research, Dumbledore returned him to an abusive orphanage. Slughorn gave him the book on Horcruxes, I found that out by accident from hearing a conversation between Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore. They wanted to get Slughorn to teach potions this year, move you to DADA. That got derailed when Slughorn refused to come back to Hogwarts." 

"He wanted to rehire Slughorn? Are you sure?" Severus wondered what Dumbledore was thinking. He remembered Harry's plans for being an Auror. Harry, would be accepted into Slughorn's class but not his. Harry was the top of his class on DADA, so by switching them around, it would allow Harry to keep believing he could be an Auror.

"Yes, he dragged me his home and the man was hiding. Refused to come back. Didn't want to get involved. First time I ever saw anyone refuse him." 

Severus turned and looked up at Harry. "He really refused? That doesn't make sense."

"Why not?"

"Slughorn likes famous people. He made a club solely based on attracting famous people. His living quarters was a shrine to anyone he knew who was famous."

"I saw that he had a picture of my mother." Harry stated. "Talked about how great she was at potions."

"She was, she never wanted to be a Potion Mistress. She loved Charms. Harry, you know don't you?"

"What?"

"About your mother and me?"

"I know you loved her, but I don't think you were in love with her. She was your best friend. I know you gave Voldie part of the prophecy. I know you made a deal with Dumbledore to protect them, and he failed to do it. Why he moved them from Potter Manor to his house I never will understand." 

"He moved them?" Severus asked, he quietly added, "she was my only friend."

"Yes, he did. I found my mother's journals, granted they were mostly filled with her research but she did mention how she had to delay an experiment because they were moving from the Manor to Godric's Hollow. She said it was his house." 

"He moved them from the ancient wards to his house?" Severus asked, confused by that.

"Yes, and it was brought after his father was sentenced to Azkaban. So the wards weren't very old." Harry said.

"His father was in Azkaban?"

"Yes, killed some muggle boys, for attacking his daughter while she was practicing magic. He died in Azkaban. His mother moved them to Godric's Hollow shortly after the attack to escape the gossip." 

"How did you find that out?" Severus asked.

"Goblins. Dumbledore got rid of all the information in the Ministry, but he forgot that the goblins keep track of everything. They don't get rid of anything." Harry said. "It took a while but we found the information. The Twins and I spent hours down in their archives, over the summer."

"So he moved them from the safety of Potter Manor to Godric's Hollow. Where the wards weren't even a hundred years old?" Severus asked, his anger rising again. "He knew when he moved them that they would be in danger."

"He knew?"

"He had to, you don't take a family and move them away from ancient wards to a house with just a Fidelius Charm. He could have added a Fidelius Charm to Potter Manor like you did." Severus explained.

"Do you think he set them up?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to believe Dumbledore would set his parents up.

"I want to say no, but I am not sure. There is too much that isn't making sense. Dumbledore shouldn't have moved them. He knows the full prophecy, only he does. The Dark Lord and I only know part of it. The stealing doesn't make sense, the paying of his little pawns doesn't either."

"So much doesn't make any sense, why do all this? He knew to kill Voldie, all he had to do was destroy the Horcruxes. He could have done it before I was even born. He made his first one at sixteen. He has all these memories of him as Tom, he knew the diary was in the school, he knew it was Tom's. Even after I mentioned it was his, the man explained it to me, without using the word Horcrux."

Severus closed his eyes, as if in pain. "We will need proof if we want him charged for anything." He sighed, it wasn't a job he was looking forward to, Dumbledore could and would be furious and the man wasn't someone to underestimate. "I want them to pay dearly, especially Dumbledore if he did set them up."

"They will." Harry promised. "They all will pay dearly."

"Good." Severus leaned back against the couch. "Harry, tonight?"

"We need to finish the bonding I know. I did read about how this needs to be done."

"I best go and prepare myself." Severus rose. 

Harry watched Severus leave the room, he was becoming nervous about what would happen. After a few minutes, he started up the stairs to their bedroom. Inside he found Severus already in the bed, at his questioning look Severus said. "Spells."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Have you bottomed before?" He watched Severus as he walked towards the bed. He sat down on the bed and waited for Severus to answer him.

"This isn't how I imagined our first night. Yes, I actually usually bottom." Severus glanced at Harry and seeing his face, knew he had to continue. "The Dark Lord and Lucius. The Dark Lord was my first after he disappeared, Lucius and I became involved for a very short time period."

"They hurt you didn't they?" Harry was watching Severus and Severus seemed a different person than the one he knew from yesterday and even earlier. This Severus was a Severus he wasn't expecting to see.

"They liked to give pain." Severus quietly answered.

"Did you enjoy it?" Harry took Severus' hand and gently caressed his hand with his thumb. 

"I liked the spankings, especially if I did something wrong. I used Lucius to punish myself for your mother. The Dark Lord, before he went insane towards the end, originally wasn't about giving pain. Lucius enjoys a partner who wants pain." 

"You were expecting to be in control for once. You didn't like this contract but you agreed because of Dumbledore and his guilt, but you also thought you would be in charge." Harry could see the surprise on Severus' face when Severus realized Harry knew Severus' true reasons for agreeing to the bonding.

"Did you hear our discussion?" Severus asked wondering how Harry could know that.

"No, your attitude during the bonding and when you tried to take charge at the bank gave it away. Severus, I am going to make you a deal. We have to follow the contract, no way around that unless we can find a way in private. We know we can't in public. I will not do anything on that list of punishments with the exception of spanking and some other types of non-violent punishments from maybe restricting your brewing time or forbidding you to leave Hogwarts. I will make sure you have everything you need, I can't give you a vault as that was in the contract that you can't have one, but I will give you my credit card for you to use. That wasn't in the contract. You can order whatever you desire, whenever you want unless you're being punished with that type of restriction. We will figure out how to keep you from eating in the Great Hall, I know they did that as a way of humiliating me. I would be seen up at the Head Table, kneeling and you feeding me. It was to teach me my place."

Severus looked down at Harry's hand that was caressing his. "You are a Slytherin."

"The Sorting Hat did want me there, but between Hagrid and Weasley, plus meeting Draco, I made it put me in Gryffindor." Harry gave him a slight smile.

"That would do it. I agree with the exception of the brewing. I will need to make potions for the Infirmary."

"I know, which is why I said time. I won't endanger anyone because you are being punished." 

"I accept your deal. Now go and get ready."

Harry, instead leaned forward and gave Severus a kiss, forcing Severus to lay down as Harry took control. "For a virgin, you can kiss." Severus said when he could speak again, "now get undressed." 

Harry grinned as his clothes disappeared. "I didn't say I was a virgin, I said I did a lot of reading. I never had sex with a guy before." Harry began to kiss Severus again, moving his hands down Severus' body, cupping Severus' arse. 

After several minutes of Harry's hands bringing his body alive Severus whispered, "touch my cock." 

"I will, don't worry, I am not going to rush this." Harry replied before he took one of Severus' nipples and gently bit it, causing the man to arch up and moan in pleasure, Severus raised his head and gave Harry a deep kiss. When they broke apart Harry gently touched Severus' cock. "You deserve a reward for that kiss." Harry kept his hand slowly teasing Severus' cock as he moved his mouth over Severus' body. "Put your hands above your head and don't move them." Harry ordered as he licked Severus' cock. When he obeyed, Harry engulfed his member, causing Severus to groan in pleasure.

Harry brought Severus close the edge and removed his mouth. Severus lifted his head. "Please, don't stop."

"Don't worry, we aren't done, on your hands and knees." Harry told him and when Severus was in position he gave him a quick smack on the butt and listened as Severus moaned in pleasure. "Do you want me to turn your butt red, so that tomorrow when you sit you feel it?"

"Yes. Make me feel everything. I want to know that you are my husband."

"You are mine, Severus." Harry said as he smacked Severus' right arse cheek. "Each time I spank you, you will say that you are mine." Harry hit the left cheek.

"Yours." Severus responded, letting a moan escape him.

Smack on the right cheek.

"Yours."

Smack on the left cheek.

"Yours."

Smack on the right cheek.

"Yours."

Smack on the left cheek.

"Yours."

Smack on the right cheek.

"Yours."

Smack on the left cheek.

"Yours."

Smack on the right cheek.

"Yours."

Smack on the left cheek.

"Yours."

Harry smacked the last one in the middle of Severus' arse. "Yours."

"That is right you are now mine." 

Severus felt something cool at his entrance and laid his head down on his arms as tried to control his response to Harry's touches. "In me, please."

"In time. I am not going to have you hurt." Harry worked a finger into Severus. When Harry hit the prostate, Severus bucked a little. 

"What was that?" Severus turned his head to look at Harry, his face flushed with pleasure and curiosity.

"You mean they never hit your prostate before?" Harry began to think of other ways to give Severus pleasure.

"Do that again." Severus moaned.

"I will." Harry kissed Severus' back and slipped another finger into him, "Still, Severus." Harry told Severus when he began to rock back into Harry's fingers. 

"Please." Severus begged, he wasn't used to feeling so much pleasure, the Dark Lord and Lucius only really cared about their own pleasure.

Harry added a third finger and slowly worked Severus opened. He didn't rush as he was enjoyed hearing Severus moan in pleasure. Harry leaned forward and kissed Severus on his back again, as he slowly withdrew his fingers. He heard Severus groan of displeasure. He gave a small smile and lined himself up and slowly teased Severus with his cock. He pressed it against Severus hole and didn't enter. Severus tried to push back, but Harry's "no" stopped him. Harry rubbed his cock up and down the crack and finally entered Severus, who let out a very loud moan of pleasure as Harry buried himself deeply into him.

Harry didn't move for a few minutes, getting Severus used to being filled and when he knew Severus was about to push back, he withdrew. He again waited for Severus to react.

Severus groaned and whimpered but stopped as Harry entered him again. Harry began to thrust into him and Severus felt like his body was alive for the first time. Harry was hitting that pleasure spot each time he entered into him. "Harry, I am going to cum." 

"Not until I say." Harry felt he was close. "Now." Severus let himself go and Harry soon followed, collapsing onto Severus' back.

Harry finally rolled off of Severus. Severus looked at him. "You can do that to me as often as you like." 

Harry turned and faced him. "I can agree to that." Harry pulled Severus close to him and spelled the bed covers over them.


	6. The Weekend and Returning

Severus woke up as the house elf, he thought it looked like Dobby but he wasn't sure, pulled back the curtains to let the sun into the room. He lifted his head and saw that Harry was leaning against the headboard, reading. "Good morning." The house elf popped away.

"Morning, what time is it?" Severus was surprised to find himself pulled towards Harry, he laid his head down on Harry's leg. 

"It's a little after nine. Are you hungry?" Harry asked. Instead of being able to answer, Severus' stomach growled. He was used to eating at eight in the morning from the years of being at Hogwarts. "Dobby, breakfast please."

Breakfast appeared on the table next to the bed. "Tea?" Severus asked.

"Of course, but you need to eat a full breakfast too. After that, you want to go and check out the lab? See what is needed for you?"

"There is a lab here?" Severus tried to keep his excitement out of his voice. While he had his own lab at Spinner's End, he knew a place of this size had to have a bigger one.

"Yes, it's very up to date. I even ordered the most of the ingredients I knew you would want. I know I didn't get everything you want or require, so make up a list. Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher will get it. Kreacher is in charge of the household, but he is usually at the Order's Headquarters keeping an eye on them."

"I can really order what I want?" Severus knew Harry had told him that, but he was used to others getting what they wanted from him, and not fulfilling their end of the bargain if they could prevent it. Dumbledore was an excellent example.

"Yes, I want you to. You will find with your passport your own credit card, along with a vault key. The key is mine, it's not in your name, so they can say anything about it." Harry gave him a kiss on his forehead. "I would like for you to order more clothes too."

Severus looked at him. "Books?"

"If they aren't in the library and you want them, order them. If you want a copy to add to our personal library, order two of them." 

Severus grinned, he was going to enjoy being able to shop without worrying about expenses. He began to make a mental list of all the different potions he wanted to try. "Sev, make your potion list later, eat for me." Harry put a strawberry into his mouth when he went to respond.

"So you are going to feed me?" Severus gave him an impish grin.

"Oh, you want me to feed you?" Harry laughed and picked up another piece of fruit and held it as Severus ate from his hand. Harry started to feed him in earnest and Severus felt content and happy. He didn't recognize the feelings at first but by the end of breakfast he knew what they were and was deeply satisfied.

"What is on the agenda for today?" Severus asked.

"Nothing but what we want. I figured you would spend a few hours down in the lab if you want we can go shopping for clothes and ingredients later. I was thinking dinner in Rome if you want?"

"Rome? Really? I would love it." 

"I will arrange it." Harry gave him a kiss, which turned into Severus melting into Harry, he moaned as Harry touched ran a hand down his body, he arched into Harry. "Are you sore?"

"Pleasantly so." Severus let out a moan as he felt pinch his right nipple. "Please."

"I will take care of you." Harry told him, and guided him to lay flat on the bed, Severus automatically spread his legs to allow Harry access to him. "So beautiful." 

Severus blushed, he had never been called beautiful before, even during sex. He knew he wasn't, he had no illusions about himself, but if Harry said he was beautiful, he was willing to indulge in that fantasy. He let out a gasp as Harry took his member into his mouth. His fingers flexed into the sheets, as he tossed his head in pleasure. "Harry, I am close."

He felt Harry withdraw from his cock. "Not until I say so." Harry told him. He moaned and was again lost in the pleasure of Harry's mouth on his penis. He almost came when he felt Harry's finger enter his hole. "Cum." 

"Now that is a great way to start the day." Harry told him. 

"I agree." Severus laid there for a few more minutes trying to recover when he got an idea on how to repay Harry for last night and this morning. He quietly whispered the spell to slick himself up and turned his mouth to Harry's member. He was greeted by a very excited penis and he lifted his eyes to watch Harry's face as he worked on Harry's cock. He removed his mouth and slowly worked his body over Harry's. He grinned as he lined himself up and slowly inserted Harry's stiff member into his moist hole. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt himself being filled. Once he was full, he opened his eyes as he adjusted to the size and began to ride Harry. He enjoyed the look of sheer pleasure that was showing on Harry's face, as well as the moans of pleasure. 

"Yes, Severus." Harry reached up and pinched one of Severus' nipples. The man gave a slight hiss of pleasurable pain. He ran his hands over Severus', well the parts he could reach. "I am going to cum." He warned Severus.

"Fill me." Severus was milking the last of Harry's cum out of his member. He fell onto Harry's body and felt Harry's arms wrap around his chest. 

Severus didn't even realize he had fallen asleep until Harry moved and he felt a bit of a chill. He opened his eyes and saw that Harry was moving him into a better position. "I cleaned us up as best as I could, but we need a shower." Harry told him.

"Shower sex is good I hear."

"I created a monster." Harry joked.

"If you keep hitting my prostate like that, you certainly have." Severus replied. 

"Come on, let's go and shower. I, however, do not want to spend all day in bed." Harry told him. 

"We aren't, we are showering and dinner in Rome." Severus got up and headed naked to the bathroom. "I will get the water running."

"Kreacher." Harry called. 

"Master?" Kreacher popped into the room.

"Can you go to Ironclaw and tell him we need a port-key for Rome tonight. Make dinner reservations for us at Gino's please." 

"Yes Master. Six?" Kreacher asked. 

"Yes, thank you Kreacher." Kreacher popped away and Harry headed to join his husband in the shower. He wondered, briefly, if he turned the man into a sex addict.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Severus was packing up some of his new clothes to return to Hogwarts, they were leaving in a hour and he wasn't looking forward to it. They had spent the whole weekend indulging themselves in things that neither of them had had in their lives, from buying books, clothes and potion ingredients to the amazing sex. Severus thought if sex was this good years ago, he never would have stopped having it. He grinned. "We don't have time for another round." He heard Harry say. "If you are good, however, I believe tonight we will have time for some more enjoyable aspects of our new lives."

"Promise?" Severus teased.

"Yes, Monster." Harry retorted.

"I am your monster, don't forget, Brat." Severus answered. "Harry, I think I am going to need a new trunk, my old one won't hold everything."

"We can get a new one for you. It looks like it was your school trunk." Harry said from next to him.

"It was." Severus answered. He knew it was an old trunk, but since he never really had much, he didn't mind using it. Now, however, he had a lot of stuff he wanted to take to Hogwarts with him. All of his compartments were filled.

"I have an extra one you can use." Harry told him. "Sev, we will have breakfast here. I will speak to McGonagall about lunch and dinner." 

"Professor McGonagall." Severus replied without even thinking, until he got a spank on his butt. "Sorry, habit."

"Be thankful it was here and not at Hogwarts, or around those idiots, you know what would have happened."

"I know, and I will work in being careful. I don't want to give them any reason to enforce that punishment aspect of the contract." 

"Let's eat breakfast, and if you need it, I want you to take a calming draught. I don't want you to get upset or anxious."

"I know and I will if I need it. Right now I am nervous but not overly so." Severus gave him a kiss. "We can do this."

"I know, Sev." Harry answered. "It will be a rough week, but we have McGonagall and the twins in our court."

________________________________________________________________________________

Severus and Harry were walking towards Hogwarts, when they saw the doors open and Dumbledore with his group of sycophants came out. "I wonder if his eyes are blue because he is low on his donkey shit meter?" Harry wondered out loud.

Severus was thankful that he had been working on his masks because if they were at home, he would have laughed. "Ah, Severus I see you found your husband."

"I didn't know I was lost, did you Severus?" Harry asked.

"I wasn't aware of it either." Severus answered, he could since Harry asked him a question. 

"Harry that attitude is one that is forbidden in your contract, as well as speaking without permission." Dumbledore informed him. "Severus, I expect you to follow up on the required punishment."

"Not going to happen. You see, I am in charge, I gave Severus permission to speak when he is answering my questions, he also has permission to speak freely during his lessons." Harry answered. "Professor Potter is ready to start his first session, I believe you have one in a hour?"

"Yes, I do, Harry." Severus responded.

"What do you mean? He is Professor Snape, you are not in charge." Granger snapped.

"You need to read the contract." Harry responded. "Professor McGonagall, I will be moving into Severus' quarters, since we are now bonded."

"My office, now." Dumbledore snapped, he turned on his heels and headed into Hogwarts, with Lupin, Granger and the Weasley family, minus the twins on his heels. 

Harry waited until they were far enough away. "This is going to be interesting. Did he try and memory charm you?"

"Yes, he did. The twins explained everything, he has been working all weekend on trying to find you. That is why all of them were here. They were counting on you returning this morning." Minerva explained as they slowly walked towards Hogwarts.

"Don't worry, we put up our new silencing spell." Fred said.

"One he doesn't know about." George added.

"Anything important happen?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. They were focused on getting you." The twins said together.

"Let's go play with him." Harry grinned as they entered Hogwarts. None of them spoke as they headed towards Dumbledore's office. They didn't want the portraits to report anything back to Dumbledore. Minerva made sure to keep a few steps ahead, as she didn't want Dumbledore to think something was up.

They took seats, except Severus, in Dumbledore's office. "Now my boy, why don't you explain where you have been all weekend. You know it's not safe for you to be outside of your relatives wards or Hogwarts."

"I was at my Manor, and I won't be returning to my relatives wonderful care." Harry replied. "We had a great weekend, shopping, dinner, sex." 

Severus was surprised by Harry's answer but didn't show it. He could tell the rest of them were angry, with the exception of Minerva and the twins. "Harry, you need to follow that contract, there are a lot of penalties, and you could lose your magic, if you don't."

"We are following it." Harry answered. He didn't add anything else.

"Young man, you have no idea what you are doing, if you don't obey that contract, you will lose your magic." Molly rather loudly informed him.

"Good thing we are following it." Harry said.

"Harry, my boy, you need to listen to me. I only want what is best for you. Professor Snape is in charge, and you need to acknowledge that." Dumbledore calmly told him. 

"Professor Potter." Harry repeated. He could see that Dumbledore was losing his patience, but he didn't really care at this point. He could and would leave if he had to.

"Professor Snape is in charge, it's in that contract. You are just earning more punishment." Granger informed him.

"You know, if you actually knew magical contracts as well as you thought you did, Granger, you would realize that if that statement was true, I would already be feeling the consequences of not following the magical terms of my bonding contract. You do realize it's my bonding contract, and not yours?" Harry inquired.

"I know what it contains." Granger smugly said.

"No you don't." Harry retorted. "You are clueless, like normal."

"Harry!" More than one voice was heard.

"Severus, I demand that you punish him as it states in the contract. He will be excused from classes for you to fulfill it." Dumbledore said.

"Not going to happen." Harry replied. "Haven't you realized that Severus isn't saying anything and I am? Haven't you realized I am sitting in a chair, and he is standing?" 

He could see them process what he said and finally dawn on them what he meant. He saw that Ron and Ginny were a little behind the rest of them in understanding. He almost laughed at Granger's face as she looked between him and Severus. "Not that isn't possible."

"It is." Harry informed her.

"What did you do?" Dumbledore snapped at him.

"I took the contract and visited Gringotts. You be surprised at what you can learn from the goblins. Now if that is all, I would like to go to our quarters, put our trunks down and get my books for my classes." Harry rose from his chair and together they walked out of Dumbledore's office without waiting for permission.

"He is going to try to make you sign a new agreement or contract." Severus warned.

"I know, but what he doesn't know, is I won't be signing anything, even my homework without a revealing charm cast on it. I will also be using parchment soaked in truth serum for anything he wants to discuss in regards to contracts." 

"You would have made an excellent snake." Severus was very proud of his snake husband.


	7. The Longest Week

Severus was eager for the last class to end. He hadn't realized standing all day was so exhausting. His legs were sore and so was his back. He had spent some of the time leaning against his desk but only being able to sit down in their quarters during lunch wasn't really enough to soothe his sore muscles. He sighed in relief when the bell rang signaling the end of the long day. He headed straight to his office and looked at his office chair, he was thankful he didn't have any office hours on Monday and Friday. 

He entered their quarters to find Harry sitting on the couch. "There is a warm bath waiting for you." 

"I could kiss you right now if I wasn't so eager to soak. Dinner in here?"

"Yes, I heard from Ironclaw, there is nothing in Hogwarts: A History or the charter saying that you have to eat in the Great Hall. Since you technically don't have a contract, he can't force us to either." Harry put down the book he was reading. "Go and soak, we can talk afterward, and if you are still sore I can give you a back rub."

"Can I take the offer on the back rub now?" Severus asked as he started to walk towards the bathroom and stopped at the door.

"Of course. Kreacher will bring us dinner when we are ready. I have a few things to let you know about." Harry got up from the couch, when he reached Severus, he guided him into the bathroom. "Soak for as long as you want, I hope I don't need to make it an order?"

"No, you don't. I am looking forward to it." Severus started to undo all of his buttons and for the first time ever, wished he didn't have so many. He looked at Harry. "Buttons." Harry waved his hand and he was naked. "I believe I am going to have to work on my wandless spells."

"Not just for dueling, wandless is." Sounding like Yoda. 

"That isn't a sentence." Severus said as he sank into the warm soothing water. "You added some of the muscle relaxants into the bath, I can feel and smell it."

"Yes, figured you would need it." Harry lit some candles. "Lavender." 

Severus frowned. "Harry someone is at the door, trying to get through the wards." 

"They could have knocked. You soak, don't rush." Harry muttered and headed out to see what was going on. He stood by the door listening. 

"They have to be in there." Weasley was telling Granger.

"I know that. Just think it would work better if we knocked. We can't override the wards, only the Headmaster can override the wards. I don't understand why you even tried." 

"I asked Bill to show me some of the spells a ward breaker would use and I wanted to try them. I could just tell them it was an accident if it worked, saying I was trying Bill's spells. Harry is stupid enough to buy it, Snape wouldn't but he doesn't matter now." Weasley explained his actions.

"Does it really matter, we need them to come to dinner in the Great Hall. It will show everyone that what we said is true." Weaslette remarked. "Talking outside their door isn't bright."

"Knock." Granger ordered.

"You aren't in charge." Weaslette retorted. "You knock."

"Grow up." Weasley knocked on the door. Harry knew it was him because Granger always knocked two times, Weaslette always did a bit of a song, Weasley pounded.

Harry waited a few minutes before opening the door. "Can I help you?" He asked, stepping away as Granger went to hug him.

"We came to walk you to dinner." Granger gave him her best smile, at the same time giving him a slightly hurt look that he didn't let her hug him.

"I don't need an escort, thank you." Harry closed the door. He smirked as he heard Weaslette knock this time. Harry again waited a minute or so, listening to them complain. He opened the door and waited.

"Harry, that wasn't necessary. May we come in?" Granger asked.

"Why?" 

"What do you mean why? We are friends." Granger gave off her best innocent face she knew she could use on him.

"No, friends don't force a friend to bond with someone or treat them the way you have. Did you honestly think I would be friends with you after you tried to stun me? Did you forget your words for the past few days?" 

"Harry, you had to do the contract, we didn't want you to lose your magic. Professor Snape was the best person for the job of protecting you." Granger reasoned, she wasn't about to let him think he outsmarted them even for a second. Just because the contract didn't work the way they wanted to, they could still do their plan, according to the Headmaster, they just had to make sure Harry didn't realize anything was different. "I only stunned you to prevent you from breaking it."

Harry arched his brow and waited for them to continue. "Harry, we are best friends, mate." Weasley edged Granger out of the way. "We have been for five years now. My family is your family." 

Weaslette moved forward a bit and ran a hand down Harry's chest. "Your contract doesn't say you have to stay with Snape, only that he has to remain faithful to you. We could still get married like we wanted."

Harry laughed. "Oh, you're serious." He laughed harder at their faces. 

"I know you're upset with us. You have to forgive us, we only wanted what was best for you." Granger failed to hide the glare she aimed at Weaslette. Really the girl couldn't keep her pants on if they were superglued to her body.

"I am having dinner in my quarters." Harry knew they would go running to the Headmaster and demand he fix Harry or something of the like. He inwardly smirked, he was looking forward to the man coming down or even flooing them. He closed the door in their faces again.

"What did they want?" Severus said from the entrance of their main living quarters, he had seen Ms. Weasley's caress Harry. 

"Slutty tried to pick me up." Harry made a face at the idea of Ginny Weasley touching him. "I think I need to take a shower I feel dirty now."

Severus pressed his lips together so that he wouldn't laugh. "I can help."

"I am counting on it. However, let's eat before Dumbledore makes an appearance. Soup and sandwiches, I was going to go with a bigger meal but I don't want to get nauseous while listening to the old fart."

"How about we continue relaxing and eat afterward, he doesn't have to know we haven't eaten." Severus moved towards Harry and leaned down and said quietly "dinner in bed, sounds like a good idea."

Harry gave him a kiss as the floo roared to life. "That was fast."

"They most likely ran." Severus looked at the fireplace as Dumbledore's head appeared in the flames. 

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore sounded furious. 

Harry turned and faced the man. "Albus Dumbledore." 

"Why aren't you in the Great Hall for dinner? You are required to attend meals." 

"No, I'm not, or did you forget my bonding and taking my Lordships emancipated me. As an adult, I follow the same rules the seventh years have, and one of the benefits is that I don't need to have my meals in the Great Hall if I am bonded." 

Severus was going to have to reread Hogwarts: A History and the school's charter, it was coming in very handy for dealing with the old fool. Dumbledore relied on people like the know it all or someone like Percy Weasley to only know the rules. "Severus needs to attend it's in his contract that he must attend dinner."

Harry answered. "As my husband, he is having dinner here with me. We're still on our honeymoon. They normally last for at least a week." Harry gave Dumbledore the sweetest fake smile Severus had ever seen on a person.

Dumbledore didn't even respond, he just disappeared. Harry glared at the fireplace as he walked closer to it. He waved his hand and they heard someone say "ouch." 

"I hope they try to eavesdrop again." Harry hadn't stopped staring at the fireplace. "I wonder which one of them I hit and where?" 

"I will make us some sandwiches, I expect they will make their way down here." Harry gave Severus a smirk as he started casting around the door and floo. "What did you do?"

"Parsel warding spells, there isn't a thing they can do to bring them down, so we can eat in peace." Harry answered. "If they try to knock, they will get zapped by a stinging hex, if they try to floo, they will get a busy signal, like the one you hear on the phone."

"There has to be a better way to do this." Severus knew it was going to be a rough week. Hopefully, things would improve after Saturday. 

"Well, I’ve personally always wanted to drown my troubles, but I can’t get Dumbledore to go swimming, so this is how we are going to do it, hopefully, Voldie will aid us." Harry didn't miss the giggle that Severus tried to hide and asked, "do you need a back rub?"

"When we go to bed, today and Friday will be the hardest days, I have back to back classes." 

The rest of the week was a constant battle of wills, Harry won each battle but Granger and both of the Weasleys seemed determined to get Severus into trouble as a way to divide the pair. The Headmaster wasn't helping matters by constantly trying to find ways around Harry's wards or the rules he wrote into the contract. Severus did enjoy listening to the man explain to Harry that he could allow Severus to sit if they added more clauses or amended the current contract. 

Minerva ran as much interference as she could but they all agreed to keep her as a hidden asset. She tried to give them as much warning as she could. She told them about how it got leaked out at an Order meeting.

*******************************Memory begins************************

Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place, waiting for the Order meeting to start. Dumbledore was not there as of yet and everyone was antsy. The Weasley Twins were sitting opposite Lupin and Black, while Minerva was sitting opposite Granger. She saw the twins had added something the tea. She knew not to drink it but didn't say a word as Molly started pouring it. Most were almost done with it when Albus Dumbledore made his grand entrance as normal. Minerva wondered how she had missed how controlling the man was.

"I do apologize, I was trying to get Harry and Severus to attend." Dumbledore stated as he took his seat.

"Why? It's not like they need to know the truth." Ron said. 

"Ronald, you know we need Harry and Severus. They are important to our defeating Voldemort." Dumbledore smiled as he looked around the room, trying to reassure everyone who wasn't in on their plot.

"Isn't that why we did the contract so that Severus would force Harry to fight him? Not that it worked out that way. I was to marry him." Ginny whined.

"No, dear, it's the money we want." Molly leaned towards her daughter. "Remember the contract is so that we will have control over everything." 

Dumbledore inhaled deeply, but before he could say anything Sirius asked: "what do they mean?" He looked at Remus, who didn't know how to respond.

"Yes, what do they mean?" Arthur added. 

"We need to have Harry killed Voldemort, and we will kill him and Severus or throw them in Azkaban and take charge of their vaults and the wizarding world. Professor Dumbledore has been in control of it for decades. He made Voldemort and Severus was to replace him but Severus didn't follow the plan, so he was going to use Harry as a new Dark Lord, but I convinced him it would be better to just kill him so we don't have to worry about another war and if we claim Harry was dark, it would give three Dark Lord he helped get rid of. He will be more powerful than Merlin." Granger grinned. "I helped him make the contract."

The ones who weren't in on the plot, exploded. "HOW DARE YOU!" 

"YOU'RE SICK AND TWIST, YOU MAKE HE-WHO-MUST-BE-NAME SANE." Was heard from almost everyone. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and stunned everyone. He began to cast memory charms on everyone, not realizing that Minerva and the Twins were protected from it. He removed the stunner and sat down.

When everyone was looking around in confusion, Dumbledore sighed deeply. "It appears the twins have played a prank on us."

Fred and George exchanged a look. "We did?" They asked together, they knew what the man was doing and they couldn't wait to give the memory to Harry and the goblins to use against the man later. 

"Yes, I had to give the counter but it seems to have affected your memory. We will meet again this weekend. It's getting late." Dumbledore rose before anyone could respond and left the kitchen.

"What did you two do?" Molly screeched at them.

"Nothing." They replied. "We have a store to open in the morning and a potion waiting for us. Good night." As they passed, showed her the memory vial and continued on their way. 

Minerva understood the message and said her own goodbyes.

*************************Memory Ends*********************************

They were kicked out of the pensive, and Harry held the memory vial and grinned. "The twins will send theirs to the goblins, may I put this in one of my vaults for protection?" He started to gather the memory up. 

"Certainly, be careful if you mail anything, he has been reading everyone's letters. He has also been going through the law books, to see if he can find a way around the contract." Minerva warned them. "Something about the wards too. I saw a lot of books on his desk concerning them."

"Unless he suddenly becomes a speaker, we are safe Minerva." Severus told her. Harry had granted him freedom of speech in their quarters, they were still trying to find a way around the no sitting on furniture aspect.

"Minerva, do you think we will be able to get Sirius and Arthur away long enough to free them from the potions?" Harry asked.

"Honestly, no, Remus guards Sirius and so does Molly. She makes sure Sirius is never alone. The only time I have ever seen Arthur away from her is when he is working, and it's would be hard to get him free from his job to do a purge without them being aware. It would take several hours for both of them."

"I think that is the problem the twins have been having. They have given the man a purging potion before but it doesn't last long, since Molly most like doses him when he eats." Harry commented.

"The goblins are the only ones I know who would be able to do a full system purge and convince them that Albus is indeed the bad guy." Minerva said.

"I agree. Even if we presented the facts, they would never take my word, memories would work but only until Molly, Remus, or Dumbledore gets a hold of them again." Severus added.

Harry made a face at the truth of their statement. "How he has been able to take control for so long is amazing. I mean look at what damage he has done and the sheep just go baa baa baa. I mean really if the general population's mind were a pasture, they would starve."

"When do you meet with the goblins?" 

"Saturday. We are going to leave here early, I am going to tell him we are going shopping for potion ingredients." Harry answered. "I know he is going to try and get one of the idiots to join us, for our safety of course, but I plan on telling him Friday night that we will be leaving in the morning but won't mention a time, and we will be leaving here at like three or four in the morning, head to my Manor, sleep and go about the day."

"I will cover for you as long as I can. I believe they will find themselves in detention with Mr. Filch. The trophy room needs to be cleaned and trophies polished." Minerva responded.

"I have tried to take points from them, gave them a detention but he just counters it. He actually canceled my detention when they were late to my class." Severus told the woman.

"He did? Well, I believe I will reinstate it." Minerva grinned. "Something about reading the detention reports that come across my desk. 

"Be careful, we don't want him to wonder what is going on, Minerva. You know how he gets when Gryffindor loses points." Severus reminded her.

"I will. I will even be seen reading the reports at breakfast tomorrow." Minerva grinned.

"We are going to make you a snake yet." Harry told her.

"No need to be insulting." She huffed and got up. "Thank you for the tea. Good night gentlemen." At the door, she turned. "A lioness is very deadly when she wants to be."

Harry smirked. After she left he turned to his husband. "Want to spend some time in bed?"

"Did you really just ask me that?" Severus looked at him like he had grown another head. "Are you serious? When haven't we gone to bed "early" since we got bonded?"

"Love I am Harry, Sirius is my godfather, and you better not be thinking of him joining us."

"Oh that one is so bad, I am not even sure I know how to respond to it, but I am sure if you show me again that you are my husband, give me time to recover I should have an answer for you sometime tomorrow." 

"Challenge accepted." Harry grabbed his husband's hand and started towards the bedroom. Severus was naked by the time they hit the bedroom.


	8. Voldie

Harry was sitting in the chair to the left of Ironclaw, who was sitting at the head of the table, Severus was standing behind him. To the right of Ironclaw were two empty seats, and then after that, a group of goblins filled the remain five seats. They were waiting for the Dark Lord to arrive with his second. Harry knew it would be Lucius Malfoy.

The Dark Lord and Lucius were clearly surprised to see who was going to meet with them. The Dark Lord spoke first, breaking the silence. "I will admit to being a bit surprised at seeing you here, Potter."

"I thought we should have a bit of a chat and see if we can work on getting rid of Dumbledore." Harry hoped being blunt and honest would work. "I believe there are a lot of things we both need to know. Some things have been very well hidden. Ironclaw will provide you with the history."

Lucius and the Dark Lord sat down and reviewed all the material that was placed in front of them. Ironclaw showing the accounts, the history of Dumbledore, and the abuse Harry suffered. The Dark Lord was furious over the bonding contract, Harry's life, and the past that Dumbledore buried. As Lucius was reading the bonding contract he looked at Harry. "This wasn't how it was originally drawn up?"

"No, I was able to overturn it, before we bonded, by taking up my lordships, with the aid of Ironclaw. When I was declared an adult, it allowed me to claim them. If I hadn't the contract would have forced me into fighting weapon for Dumbledore. Basically, it's all about the galleons. They want the rights to Severus' potions and the books about my life. They want access to my vaults, as you can see they had been helping themselves." Harry explained how he learned the truth, how he was able to uncover a lot of things, with some help, by using the goblins archives. "Now, what isn't in there is something I believe you should be aware of. Horcruxes."

The Dark Lord's face reflected his fury over the mention of his Horcruxes, but before he could voice his displeasure, Harry spoke again. "I am one. Dumbledore is counting on you killing me, in a final battle, so that he can kill you. He has been trying to collect your Horcruxes, but I beat him to them. I have them safe."

The Dark Lord pulled out his wand and cast a spell at Harry, everyone watched as it turned silver, indicating there were two souls in the body. "I didn't know, but it explains our connection. I want them returned to me. Though how is Harry Lord Slytherin?"

"Two different lines. There isn't a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, in the male line. He did have two daughters, one who married into the Gryffindor line, she was the oldest, the other married into the Gaunt family line, now both lines, at one point, met again in the Peverell family line. Mr. Riddle, your claim comes from the oldest in the Peverell line, while Lord Potter's comes from the Gryffindor and Peverell line, even if Harry's claim comes from Peverell line's third son. The three brothers were mentioned in the fairy tale." Ironclaw replied. "Also, if it didn't, conquest would have allowed him to claim the line."

"Could he claim the Death Eater?" Lucius didn't like what he was hearing.

"Technically, yes." Ironclaw responded.

Harry grinned, the Dark Lord and Lucius didn't like that grin. "Potter?" The Dark Lord was wondering what the boy was thinking of.

"I have an idea, it depends on what you say and want. I want you to absorb your other Horcruxes, get your mind and magic back to full power. Now, this is the important part, since I can take control over the Wizengamot, I would like to "claim" your Death Eaters and make them legal. As a Lord, under the feudal system, they would become my knights, as knights, they would be able to defend and protect wizards and witches."

The Dark Lord thought for a few minutes. "What do you expect out of this deal? I am not going to submit to you."

"I don't want you to submit, we will be allies. Severus and I will work on Hogwarts. Together we work on the Ministry, Wizengamot, and general populous. Get our ideas out there. Let people know what we want to be fixed. The articles about Dumbledore will start coming out from a variety of sources, the goblins, my friends, Rita, and I want some of the pure-bloods to add to it. From every house, as many as possible, anything to damage the old man, as long as it's backed up by fact. As that happens, we submit editorials to the Daily Prophet, Quibbler, Witch Weekly, and even foreign papers about what the goals are. Explain why we want things done. List our goals, like a manifesto, make people understand that we want to protect kids, save them from being abused and hurt."

Lucius leaned forward. "How do you plan on getting control over the Wizengamot?" 

Harry nodded to Ironclaw, who produced Harry's Inheritance Test. "That is how. Interesting thing is, we can call up laws for review since my seats were being used illegally. I am sure there are a few laws that we want to be passed too."

"So in this alliance, I am to absorb my other Horcruxes."

"No, you can leave the one in Nagini. Since you keep her close to you, the Horcrux will have a positive effect on you. As I believe you are already aware of." Harry answered.

"If we do this, you will claim my Death Eaters."

"Legally. I don't want to change their marks or anything, they will still be yours." Harry explained. "If I were to claim them by changing their marks, I am afraid of what Dumbledore might try to do. He might try to claim I am a Dark Lord. However, if we keep our alliance a secret, allow me to claim them in the Wizengamot, stating that I can't change their marks, but I can change their alliances. A change of alliances would require me to be able to show I am in charge, hence the titles. As Lord Slytherin, Dumbledore would believe I can control you. I say let him have his fantasy while we destroy him."

"How do I know you won't remove me from the family tree and take them yourself?" The Dark Lord asked.

"I will take a Vow if you like. I believe in separating the muggle and magical world, not because of blood, but because I am aware of how the majority of muggles would react if they found out about magic. We need to learn about their advanced technology and keep on top of it. As they will discover us if we don't change things."

"Technology?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, they have video cameras, internet, computers, and if they find us, bombs that could wipe us out. Not to mention other weapons." Harry answered. "They have advanced a long way in the last twenty years alone."

The Dark Lord leaned back in his chair. "What do you mean by video cameras, the internet, and the other things you listed."

Harry ran through the latest technological developments in the muggle world, he explained what computers could do, radar, bombs. He produced some of the muggle mail order catalogs and showed them what he was talking about. The goblins, Severus, Lucius, and the Dark Lord all listened with awe at what Harry was telling them. "We might be better off finding an island to live off of." The Dark Lord stated at the end.

"That is an excellent idea, but it won't amount to much with Dumbledore preaching about how wonderful muggles are. A lot of the muggle-born at school will tell you they aren't that wonderful. There are good muggle-born parents but they are few and far between." Harry stated. "After all, we have experienced what that is like."

Severus and the Dark Lord nodded their understanding at that understatement. "Do you have many who are willing to join this cause?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, I have a few. I will release their names after we reach an agreement." Harry replied. 

"If I agree, I want a few things. One of them is I want to retrain Severus as my potion master. I will respect the bonding contract. Two, I want you to keep yourself hidden for now. We will create an alias for you to use at any meetings. Three, you can use my Death Eaters as your knights to protect them, but I want to change this idea a bit. Instead of referencing them as Death Eaters, we create a new look and name. Let Dumbledore believe the Death Eater still exist. Don't mention the mark. Have him believe you are building an army to fight against me. Fourth, I won't require a Vow, however, I would instead suggest a blood adoption. It will protect us both. I will teach you the stuff Dumbledore hasn't, and family magic will protect you and my Horcrux."

Harry looked at Severus, who nodded his agreement. Ironclaw also agreed, when Harry glanced at him. "Deal. The ones who are currently with me are Fred and George Weasley, Poppy Pomfrey, and Minerva McGonagall. We know Sirius Black and Arthur Weasley are under the influence of a variety of potions and we are working to free them. We will be speaking to the older Weasleys when they arrive home and feel they will join us. I know a few other students will to, but I haven't actually recruited them. I haven't made any moves in Hogwarts because of being watched, but I will if I can get some of the snakes to help keep Granger and the younger Weasleys busy." 

"I can manage that. I can speak to Draco. He can spread it to the other supporters."

"Good, have him get in touch with Severus, we can set up meeting times, either in Severus' office or our quarters. I have using parsle wards to keep the pests away."

Ironclaw produced the written contract, after reviewing it, the Dark Lord, Lucius, Severus, and Harry signed. "I have a blood adoption potion ready, also." Ironclaw informed them. 

Harry took the potion and made a face as he drank it. Potion never tasted good. After several minutes passed he asked, "so how do I look?" He squinted as his glasses were a bit more blurry than he was used to. Severus removed his glasses. "I can see." He couldn't believe it, his eyesight was fixed.

"Actually, very little has changed, your hair is a bit darker, nose a bit straighter. We can put glass in your glasses for the lens." The Dark Lord responded.

"He looks a bit taller and broader in the shoulders." Lucius asked.

Harry stood up and found he had gained a few inches. "I will just claim I was wearing a glamour to cover the minor changes if they ask, I will say Severus discovered them and I wasn't aware I had them on."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Severus returned to Hogwarts, several hours later, everyone met in their quarters. Harry filled in everyone what was going and the new plans. They explained the deal they made with Voldemort. Minerva, Fred, and George liked the ideas and agreed it would work to their advantage.

For the first week, nothing seemed to be happening. Draco got in touch with Severus and they were able to create a network of supporters in Hogwarts. Harry worked on recruiting Neville and some of the DA. It wasn't a very hard sell. They were all very disappointed in Dumbledore and hated Granger and the youngest Weasleys.

Most of the DA had an idea that things were happening and that Granger and the Weasleys weren't true friends with Harry. Harry and Severus showed them some of their proof regarding Dumbledore and all agreed to take a Vow to keep it hidden since not all of them were skilled in the Mind Arts. 

Luna made arrangements with her father to print what was needed, as Lucius worked out the details with the Daily Prophet. The biggest bombshell went off the following week when Gringotts submitted the changes to Wizenagamot and demanded a resetting of the seats for the last fourteen years. 

Fudge was furious and demanding answers. Since he wasn't in office when all of this occurred, he went on a rampage of how he was working on fixing any corruption that occurred during that time period. How he was a Minister for the people. Harry and Severus had a good laugh over the articles in the variety of papers. Dumbledore's name was being raked over the coals. They knew it wasn't good enough to get rid of him, but it was a good start.

_______________________________________________

Dumbledore POV:

Dumbledore was furious and he wasn't sure how it happened. He knew Severus and Harry had been at Hogwarts all week. He had been monitoring them closely, including reading their mail, and nothing alerted him to this. He wasn't about to have another confrontation with the boy. He had urged Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to keep their distance when it came to Severus but try to get close to Harry personally again. He needed to find out what was going on.

He pulled out the pin and examined it again. He could find nothing to show what the pin was designed to do. He had been keeping a careful eye on Minerva, but she hadn't changed her routine or even her demeanor. So he wasn't too worried about her. 

He knew she wasn't impressed by the latest article and demanded an explanation. He said he wasn't sure what was going on, and he would need to go to Gringotts for some answers. He wanted answers, but he wasn't sure he would like what he was going find out. He knew somehow Harry had gained control over his vaults, seats, and titles. He was willing to bet, that he now controlled Severus' accounts too. 

He had to revamp his plans. How could he use this to gain control over Harry again? He needed the boy to kill Voldemort, and then he could kill Harry and Severus. Maybe set it up to look like Severus resented the relationship and killed Harry to break free. Yes, that could work. He would have to find a rare poison, something that only a potion master would know about. He would set Hermione to research that. They had time, but Voldemort needed to die soon. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Harry was reading, while Severus correcting essays while sitting at Harry's feet. "Harry?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Are there going to be more articles this week?" Severus asked. 

"I am not sure. Lucius, Luna, Draco, and Neville are handling it. Since we know he is reading our mail, and monitoring us, I didn't want to take a chance of being caught by him." Harry answered. "Why?"

"I was thinking we could torment Granger and the Weasleys tomorrow. I have already assigned them detention for the week with Filch, but how about a surprise quiz on last years lung clearing potion? I can let the Slytherins know and have Draco tell Luna, she can pass it to Neville at dinner."

"Sounds like a good plan. Granger would have only been memorizing the current year potions." Harry smirked. "I have to sneak away tomorrow, I am meeting Fudge with Lucius." 

"To create the new Ministry's army?" Severus grinned. 

"Yes, it will be glorious." 

_________________________________________________________________

Harry meet Lucius in the Atrium, after having their wands checked they headed for the Minister's office. Seeing Umbridge there reminded Harry how much he wanted her gone. He gave her a slight smirk at her simpering words, he was looking forward to seeing her fired. 

"Lucius, Harry, a pleasure to see you." Fudge greeted them.

Harry didn't know he was on familiar terms with the Minister but ignored the lack of manners. "Pleasure is all mine." 

"Cornelius, I am glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to meet with us." Lucius and Harry sat down as the Minister sat down.

"What can I do for you?" Fudge asked. 

"I have an idea for you, I would like for you to hear me completely out before you make your decision." Harry started. 

"I will certainly try." Fudge responded. 

"Good. My idea comes from during the time Madam Umbridge was instructing our class." Harry wasn't going to go on a tangent about that woman. "As you are aware we formed a group to teach ourselves how to defend ourselves. Now, after several clear manipulations by a certain Headmaster, I feel I need to do something about it."

Lucius grinned, Harry had Fudge hooked. The man hated Dumbledore and his interference in how he ran the Ministry. 

"As you, I am sure, are aware Dumbledore has several members of the Aurors in his pocket, not to mention the numerous employees here in the Ministry who feel they owe the man their loyalty."

"Yes, I am very aware of it. It has made things very difficult at times. Even this week with the article about the resetting of the seats, he may have lost a lot of his power in holding of those seats but he still has a lot of supporters who are demanding I give them back to him." Fudge stated. 

"They are my seats, so they won't be going to back to him." Harry reassured the Minister. "Now, my idea is simple, since we can't trust the Aurors to support the Ministry during this upcoming time of strive that the Headmaster is creating, I am purposing to use those members of the DA, they were actually supporting me, and we called ourselves the Defense Association, it was one of Dumbledore's supports who called it Dumbledore's Army. Now they are ready to defend themselves against Dumbledore and help create a stronger, stable, and corrupt free Ministry. We would not be supporting Dumbledore, and of course, we know where the Death Eaters belong."

Lucius wondered when the boy became so Slytherin. He thought he had caught a bit of it during his second-year altercation but this was pure Slytherin tactics at their best. He was being truthful, yet not fully truthful. "It would keep Dumbledore's people out of the loop and keep his Order from being able to say the Ministry isn't doing anything to protect anyone." Lucius added. "You would be seen as handling the corruption and protecting them."

"Dumbledore wouldn't be able to say anything either, as it would spotlight his Order and how they aren't a legal organization." Harry added.

Fudge leaned back in his chair. "That is true. Perhaps we can get them listed as a terrorist organization. They do a lot of damage when they engage in dueling."

"Very true. They don't have the training, and most aren't even trained Aurors. He has a few in his organization, but it's not right that the Aurors are with him either, it goes against their contracts." Lucius added. 

"Yes, that is true. I don't see an issue with it. I will have the agreement drawn up and sent it to you, Harry." 

"Please send it to Lucius, Dumbledore has resorted to reading my mail, so we don't want him to know about it. Which reminds me can you please check to make sure he hasn't replaced the redirect on my mail?" Harry smiled at the man. 

"I will have Percy get right on it. I know he isn't fond of Dumbledore." 

Harry smirked, that was an understatement. He wasn't fond of the man at all. Especially after Fred and George showed him what he had been doing. While Percy wasn't ready to join them, he wasn't going to run to Dumbledore either. "I would appreciate that, Minister Fudge, and I thank you for your time." 

"Cornelius, as soon as I get the contract, I will make sure it's signed and filed." Lucius responded. 

______________________________________________________

Harry grinned as he arrived back in their quarters. Severus smirked. "How was your day?" Harry asked. 

"Granger and both Weasley's failed today's quiz. Granger got the ingredients mixed up. While almost everyone else got an E or better." Severus grinned. He had been enjoying tormenting those three since they had returned, not that they hadn't tried to Severus in trouble with their running to Harry and complaining.

"We got the Death Eaters legalized." Harry laughed.

Severus started laughing. "Have you decided on a name?"

"We told Fudge the DA was original the Defense Association, and that one of Dumbledore's followers named it Dumbledore's Army. We didn't give him an official name, we just left that part conveniently out. I was thinking we go with the Death Eaters' original name. Lucius is going to check to make sure it's alright. We figured it would give Dumbledore a heart attack." 

"It would." Severus walked over to Harry and sat down on his lap. "How about a reward for all of our hard labor?"

"I believe I can get behind that statement." Harry kissed him. "Dobby."

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, Sir?" Dobby appeared. 

"Please send our regards to Dumbledore, we are going to be enjoying dinner in our quarters." Harry informed him.

"Right away. You call when you want to eat." Dobby popped out. 

"Take me to bed?" Severus asked quietly.

"Gladly." Harry gave him another kiss.


	10. Classess

Harry woke up dreading the start of the day. Today he had to officially return to his classes. He had used all of the last week, with Minerva's permission, has his honeymoon. He couldn't put it off any longer, for fear of Dumbledore wondering what was going on. He sighed. 

"Yes, it's going to be a very long day." Severus looked over to Harry, he moved in a bit closer, and felt Harry pull him into his arms, he kissed Harry's chest. "Don't let them bother you to much."

"I will try, but I have a feeling he is going to try something in the Great Hall this morning."

"I know he will. He has been calling me Professor Snape around others, and now since you are going to be sitting in the Great Hall I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to call you Harry Snape, thinking you will want to afford a confrontation and won't say anything."

"Given my past displays with confrontations?"

"Yes, I know, but he might think because it's a marriage contract, and you aren't seventeen, that you will be embarrassed to have me as your husband. Also, he will be counting on you not wanting to expose me as a spy, but since everyone knows about the marriage, I am not sure why he went with a marriage contract between us. He could have used the red-hair wench."

"I'm not. Severus, I am quite proud you are my husband. He didn't use her because of what was going to be expected with the contract. If a well known light family were to treat the Savior like he wanted in the contract, I can't see many supporting him. However, with your reputation, our mutual hate, and the past between my father and you, it wouldn't be out of bounds."

"True. Well, laying here in bed, while enjoyable, isn't going to stop it from happening." Severus kissed Harry. "Shower?"

____________________________________________________________________________

Harry sat down between Dean and Neville. "Bad?" 

"Very. They have been ranting since you got back, this weekend I think over half the house kept putting silencing charms on them." Neville poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"He was insistent that when you return to the dorm, we remind you that you are a Lion." Dean didn't look up from his book. 

"Made me want to stay drunk." Seamus muttered. "His sister sounds like his mother does in those howlers." The four boys shuddered at that. No one wanted to listen to one of Molly Weasley's howlers. 

"I might be getting one from her soon. I bet tomorrow at breakfast." Harry pulled out a sickle. 

"Dinner, today." Soon almost everyone in Gryffindor had a bet in. Everyone stopped speaking when Granger and the two Weasleys sat down. 

Dumbledore rose from his seat, sent firecracker into the air. "Students, please welcome the return from his honeymoon, Harry Snape-I am"

"Who?" Harry started looking around. Several students weren't sure what was going on, but the news spread quickly.

"Mr. Snape, five points from Gryffindor. Now as I-" 

"Who?" Harry asked again, he could see the ones with him were trying not to laugh.

"Detention, for a week, Mr. Snape."

"I feel bad for whoever Harry Snape is." Harry not so quietly informed his table. "He also lost us points, and we don't even know him yet. The scamp."

"Harry, you know he means you." Granger's lecture voice was in full effect. "You need to learn to obey the Headmaster, he knows what is best." A lot of students weren't happy with that statement.

"Sorry, but I am Harry Potter, married to Professor Severus Potter. See." Harry tilted his head up to the Head Table and Severus held his arm showing the bonding band, with the Potter Crest. "So who is the new student? Not often I get to meet another Harry. You know you would think a school of this size we would have some students with the same first name. We seem to get a lot of twins, more than a muggle school does. I wonder-"

"Mr. Snape, a month." 

"Wow, a month the poor guy. Hope they aren't with Mr. Filch." Harry rose up from his seat. "No offense Mr. Filch, but he is a new student." He certainly wasn't going to be doing any detentions. 

Filch nodded his head. "None was taken." Filch was a bit like Severus, once you got past his prickly side, he was a good man to know. He knew Mrs. Norris loved chicken over fish, and Mrs. Norris would go looking for him at night, hoping Harry would give her some chicken. He usually did.

"Mr. Snape, my office." 

Harry sat back down, started looking around, Granger was clearly trying not to say anything but he knew it wouldn't last, especially since Ron was muttering under his breath and Ginny was clearly adding fuel to the fire, by telling Granger to do something. She wasn't very subtle about it. "Harry James Snape, how dare you disobey the Headmaster. You know the contract, just because you think you can break doesn't mean you won't face the consequences."

"Wow, he even has my middle name and married into the family. Severus, I didn't you had family here, we will have to invite them over for dinner this weekend. Get to know them." That proved a bit much for some students who couldn't back their giggles. 

"I was unaware of any family members attending, myself." Severus could see Dumbledore was furious. The man clearly was trying to refrain from using his wand. "I thought my remaining family had passed onto the next realm."

"Harry!" Dumbledore almost shouted. 

"Potter." Harry responded. "Hmm...I think it works better saying Marco first, also need everyone to keep their eyes closed."

All the muggle-born and some of the half-bloods started laughing. "My office, Mr. Potter." 

"Lord." Harry responded.

Dumbledore glared. "Now." 

"Darn, I wanted to finish my eggs before they got cold." Harry quickly shoved some egg and bacon onto some bread. "Neville, if Hedwig arrives, give her some bacon."

"Sure Harry." 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. He wasn't about to look the man in the eye. "Harry, you must cease this display. You are endangering yourself and Professor Snape."

"Potter." Harry answered. "Changing his name or mine, doesn't make any difference. He wears the Potter Crest." Dumbledore clearly growled and Harry could have sworn he heard some teeth grinding. 

"You will be called Harry Snape, you will have to obey him. We made that contract that way for a reason."

"Sorry, but you weren't invited into my marriage. I am Lord Potter, and it will remain that way. I won't be answering to Snape, I won't be serving that detention you just tried to give me, and Severus won't be answering to Professor Snape. It's our marriage, not yours."

"Young man, you will listen to your elders." Dumbledore began to think of the different potions he would need to use. 

"Sorry, but not this time. If you think of feeding me any potions, I will have you thrown into Azkaban before I even finish a meal. I am Lord Potter, not some defenseless orphan any longer. Do not push me." Harry warned.

"I would never feed you any potions. I can even make an oath on it." 

Harry knew he would get his pawns to do it. He was thankful his Black relatives were paranoid, and the older Lords had added a lot of protection and detection charms to their rings. "I am late for Charms, is there anything else?"

Dumbledore resisted the urge to freeze the boy in place, and use some compulsions but he already saw the Lord ring, and he wasn't sure what protections were on it. He would have to get Granger and Weasley get a look at it.

Harry knew the old man was planning something. He was going to send the Dark Lord a note, seeing if it was a good time to have Ironclaw release the authorization to remove the funds and inform Dumbledore and his little thieves. They had originally decided to release them last week, but held off, as they didn't want the man to think he was getting attacked on all sides. The Dark Lord planned to have a slow release of information from a variety of people, like Harry set up, but he warned that if cornered Dumbledore might do something drastic, and they didn't want that. 

Ironclaw, the Dark Lord, Lucius, Severus, and Harry were slowly building up the articles about Dumbledore. They didn't want the people to think anyone was attacking the Headmaster, so they went the Slytherin root, with just small articles, nothing the screamed the information across the front page, but if you read the papers, the articles would get you wondering. Dumbledore hadn't really reacted to them, so they believed they were heading in the right directions. The man didn't like the articles, but he wasn't making any statements about them either. 

"No, that is all for now." Dumbledore watched the boy leave. Maybe it was time for one of Molly's lessons. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Monday was a long day for Harry and Severus, especially since they didn't get to see each other until slightly before dinner. Harry was beyond annoyed at Granger and Weasley by the end of the day, Severus was tired and sore. "Bath and bed. We aren't going to go to dinner."

"Agreed." Severus was exhausted.

____________________________________________________________________________

Harry was sitting down, reading at the breakfast table, when Neville nudged him. "Incoming howler."

"I won." Harry grinned as he pulled his wand and froze the howler, sending it crashing to the floor, where it broke into a thousand tiny pieces. 

"You have to teach me that spell." Several students requested as Harry collected his winnings.

"Sure, we can do it in the defense group tonight." Harry made sure to make his voice slightly louder, knowing that Granger and Weasley were listening. They were going to in for a surprise tonight if they thought the students were going to continue listening to them.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a long week, and Harry and Severus hid in their quarters during the weekend. Granger and both Weasleys had been following Harry. Granger and Weasley made sure to sit next to Harry when they could, which thankful wasn't often. Most of Hogwarts banded together against the three, so the three of them had been the victims of numerous pranks. 

Severus and Harry had also found potions in their food and had to make arrangements with Dobby and Kreacher to make sure only they served their meals. Dobby and Kreacher had taken it upon themselves to return the favor to the trio and Dumbledore. So between the pranks and food, the three were visiting the Infirmary often. 

Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table when the Gringotts owls arrived, mixed in with the regular mail owls. He nudged Neville. Neville grinned and soon everyone was watching the Gringotts owls drop off scrolls for the trio of idiots as the school was calling them. Harry knew Dumbledore got his mail in his office, so Dumbledore was a bit surprised when the Gringotts Eagle dropped a few scrolls on the top of Dumbledore's head. 

Harry was watching trio as they looked confused by the scrolls and he enjoyed watching the rage flood the trio. Granger looked ready to kill him as she turned her eyes towards him, while both Weasley were so red, it was hard to see where the hair started. He wondered if they would say anything. 

Suddenly Seamus snagged Granger's letter. He started to read it out loud.

Miss Hermione Jean Granger:

Your vault is currently in the negative by a balance of $2,156 Galleons, 346 Sickles, 12 Knuts. Please remit the required funds immediately so we can finish closing this account. 

Please be advised all the books and belongings that were stolen from Lord Potter-Black have also been returned. You have been fined $104 Galleons, 13 Sickles, 1 Knut for damages for the books we have already removed from your vault. We are demanding the return of the books and items in your possession. Once we receive those items, we will inform you of the fine associated with those items. 

We strongly suggest you find yourself a new bank, as we do not appreciate doing business with a thief.

King Ragnarok  
Ironforge Clan  
10th Ranked Warrior of Iron and Steel

Dean grabbed Weasley's letter. Granger tried to stop it, but Dean was faster. 

Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley

Your vault is currently in the negative by a balance of $3,952 Galleons, 682 Sickles, 42 Knuts. Please remit the required funds immediately so we can finish closing this account. 

You are also required to submit to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the sum of 1,986 Galleon for your tuition. 

Please be advised we are requesting the return of all the books and items purchased with the funds stolen from Lord Potter-Black. You have been fined $3 Galleons, 1 Sickles, 1 Knut for damages for the books we have already removed from your vault. We are demanding the return of the books and items in your possession. Once we receive those items, we will inform you of the fine associated with those items. 

We strongly suggest you find yourself a new bank, as we do not appreciate doing business with a thief.

King Ragnarok  
Ironforge Clan  
10th Ranked Warrior of Iron and Steel

The hall was silent as all looked at Weaslette. All three looked sick. "I always wondered how they could afford to attend." Draco commented to his fellow students. 

The trio looked at Dumbledore. Harry realized the man had hidden the scrolls in his robes while everyone was watching the trio. "My office." He stood and as he passed Harry, put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now, Harry." He headed out the door. 

The trio was right behind him. Harry continued eating. The gossip started spreading. Neville, Dean, and Seamus gathered close to Harry. "Spread the word about Dumbledore stealing from me too. Mention seeing the scrolls, have people draw their own conclusions." 

"I think they already are. I had a few lions speak to me last night, after the trio headed to the library. This is going to push more away from Dumbledore and the trio." Neville explained.

"Weasley, when you aren't around, has been bullying a lot of the younger years. This is just another strike against him." Dean tilted his year towards the end of the table where the first, second, and third years were already discussing what they learned.

"Good, I think it might be time to create a DA for the younger years. Get them better equipped." 

"Good idea. Saturday morning would be good. Granger always drags Weasley off someplace, and Weaslette is usually in a closet." Seamus had been keeping track of the trio.

"I will make arrangements with Severus and Minerva." Harry glanced around and could see more and more students were talking to the Slytherins. They were uniting the students against Dumbledore and his stereotypes.

___________________________________________________________

Severus was sitting at his desk in their living quarters. He was looking through old books to find a way around some of the rules in the marriage contract. Ironclaw had found some in the books Granger had. "Any luck?"

"No. Though from my reading, they could have made it worse. There were parts in the books that would have forbidden me from speaking without your permission, ever. It mentioned putting a charm on me to prevent it. There was one that even mentioned I would be lower than a slave, I wouldn't have been able to wear clothing."

"I like you naked, but I wouldn't want anyone else to see you like that." Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. "I think they didn't go the more extreme route because I was going to be needed to fight Tom, and they also wouldn't have wanted to lose their spy." 

"What is the rumor mill saying about this morning?" Severus had been in the Great Hall, standing at the end of the Head Table. 

"Many are asking what Dumbledore's involvement is. They saw him get the scrolls too. A lot of students are looking forward to the trio being removed from Hogwarts. I got a few notes about meeting him in his office. He hasn't left the tower. I don't know if he will show up for lunch, but I decided to have lunch with you, here." 

Severus handed Harry a letter. "Dobby brought it." 

Harry looked at the letter. "It's from the DMLE."

"I know. I believe Madam Bones is going to want to find out more information."

Harry opened the letter out loud. 

Dear Lord Potter-Black

It has been brought to my attention the theft of funds from your vaults. I have been advised that the Goblins of Gringotts have already started the legal proceeding concerning those involved. Your account manager, Ironclaw, has refused to release to the Ministry those who are involved. 

I have been asked to investigate and see if perhaps the Ministry can handle the situation. If you would sign a letter of release, the DMLE will gladly handle the situation.

Thank you, 

Amelia Bones  
Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

"I think Lucius wants us to speak to him about this. I got a weird message from him earlier. It just said don't do anything until we speak." 

"Sounds like Dumbledore is trying to get his pets and him off. I believe we can disappear for lunch." 

"We can. Dobby and Kreacher can keep an eye out here. The parselwards have been keeping him from prying into our affairs." Severus knew that Madam Bones was an honest woman, so he wondered what tale Dumbledore had spun for her and Fudge. 

"What do you think Dumbledore told her?" 

"I was just wondering that myself." Severus thought for a few minutes, while Harry reread the letter. "Since she doesn't know who is involved, she would assign it the task to one of her Aurors."

"Which we know will most likely be Kingsley." 

"Exactly." 

"I always thought he was honest, but if Dumbledore does his whole it's a slight misunderstanding, and I believe Severus is trying to influence Harry, and we just need to regain control, Kingsley will fall for it." 

"Indeed, he would. Especially with Mad-Eye, Remus, Molly, and the few others backing Dumbledore." Severus was looking forward to the day they destroyed Dumbledore completely.

"Let's go and see Lucius. I am sure our mutual friend will be there."


	12. Chapter 12

Dobby was going to watch their quarters and the wards to make sure that Dumbledore wouldn't learn that they left. Severus led the way to Lucius' office, where they found Lucius and the Dark Lord buried in books. "Dumbledore problems?" Harry picked up one of the law books. He knew Dumbledore was going to be a pain in so many different areas of his life.

"Yes, I hope you didn't authorize the Ministry to investigate the charges?" Lucius hoped Harry received the letter in time.

"I didn't. Severus received it and as soon as I read it we came here. What is going on?" Severus and Harry sat down on the Chesterfield together.

"Amelia went to Cornelius earlier today. From what I can gather, Albus went to Amelia demanding to know why the Ministry wasn't handling an investigation into what happened to the Potter accounts. He is trying to place the blame on the goblins. Cornelius mentioned something about James agreeing to allow Dumbledore to handle the accounts."

"How?" Severus looked at the book titles. They all were old law books. "He is trying to use James' last wish or something?"

"We have no idea. Cornelius was a bit confused as to what was going on. I didn't get a chance to speak to Amelia." Lucius closed another book. "Nothing I have found or even studied when I was in law school would enable him to claim he had authorization, including a memory. Ironclaw has a clear case, all I can think of is that he is hoping to use his pull in the Wizengamat and ICW to get basically escape the charges. ICW and the Wizengamot have no power over the Goblin Nation. ICW and Wizengamot would be swayed by Dumbledore as long as he agreed to pay the funds back. The Goblin Nation, however, impose harsher penalties for stealing. If the ICW or Wizengamt got involved no fines or penalties, most likely even the interested, wouldn't be added to the repayment."

"We have only ask for our money and items back, so why involve ICW or the Wizengamot. It's not like we are charging them with the crimes. Should we charge them?" Harry glanced at Severus. 

"I know he believes I have put Harry up to whatever he thinks is happening." Severus knew Dumbledore was trying to find a way to regain control. "He might be using the idea of money mismanagement to regain control over us." 

"Problem is, we don't know what he has given Amelia, and as long as you don't sign anything authorizing her involvement, the Ministry can't do anything. You could charge them, using the Goblins, leaving it totally in the hands of the goblins. He might be trying to get ahead of the situation by preventing you from charging them." The Dark Lord pulled out a list of people they had in the Ministry. "I was looking down this list, some of them are Aurors, but I believe the ones that would be handling the case would be Dumbledore's pawns if this was handled by the Wizengamot, Ministry, or ICW. The ICW would bring in their investigators, but their first contacts would be Order members." 

"I agree. Kingsley Shacklebolt, with Mad-Eye and Tonks, would be in charge of the case. Dumbledore would insist on them, as they aren't "dark" and how fair they are, ignoring Mad-Eye rants about everyone being dark unless they are a member of the Order and he approves of them." Severus really couldn't stand the double standards those in the Order had. If a dark wizard said anything about a light wizard they were evil and needed to be tossed into Azkaban, but if a light wizard ranted about the dark, they got medals.

"Have you been able to speak to Minerva or anyone about this?" Lucius hoped they might be able to get some inside information.

"No, he tried to drag me into his office, I have refused to go. I haven't wanted to spend much time in Professor McGonagall's company since he has been wondering about that fake pin she gave him. Also, the twins were able to get Bill and Charlie on our side, and much of the school is too. He hasn't called anyone to a formal Order meeting since before our bonding."

"I haven't been able to speak to her either, because of the clauses for when I'm in public, but I did send her a note inviting her to tea, it's a monthly thing, so Dumbledore won't be surprised." Severus was also going to make sure that Harry added some parselwards to their quarters for extra protection.

"He won't be able to forge my signature or compel me to sign, will he?" Harry was going to be adding a lot of books to his reading list. Also was going to start looking into wards. Severus had mentioned teaching him, and he needed to learn them. 

"No, he needs it to be signed it with a Blood Quill, which won't work unless it's freely done." The Dark Lord wanted a clearer idea of what Dumbledore was planning. "Lucius, did Fudge say anything else?"

"No, he really wasn't sure what was going on, from what I gathered neither was Amelia. She did fear the goblins might believe the Ministry is trying to break the treaty."

"Could that happen?" Severus knew how Dumbledore felt about creatures. "This could be a move by him to strengthen his views about goblins."

"It might but only if Harry signed that authorization. Since he didn't, no. Amelia will want more information, but once she hears from Ironclaw, she will step down. I'm wondering what he is hoping to achieve." 

"Delay in paying?" Harry suggested. "We know the Weasleys don't have the funds, Granger's parents will have to pay her share, which I know she hasn't informed them of the yearly events. Could he be trying to find a way to get the funds somewhere else? Perhaps, hoping to get me back under his control and not have to pay at all." 

"I have blocked him from using Hogwarts' accounts, with an audit I had already submitted last year. It was to start at the beginning of the new term, so he knows you had nothing to do with it. I know he doesn't have any family money, and his salary at Hogwarts, while above the pay of the Minister, isn't enough to pay for the last war efforts and what he is planning for this upcoming one he wants. So, it could be." Lucius has actually forced the Board to do the audit, citing the vast number of years since one had been done. 

"I can't sign you as my proxy or Madam Bones would inform Dumbledore and we don't need that can of worms opened."

"No, but we could do it another way." The Dark Lord opened the law book he had been reading. "We know Narcissa is related to you, Narcissa can become the Dowager of House Black, with your approval. Ironclaw can lose the paperwork. She could proxy all the accounts to Lucius to be the manager of them. It will allow Lucius to be your voice without you formally declaring it, so you could still sit in your seats, and control your money.'

"Giving Ironclaw more power too, since he would be able to act quicker." Severus added. "It's a good idea."

"Let's do it."  
_________________________________________________________________________

DUMBLEDORE, GRANGER, WEASLEY ARE THIEVES

By: Rita Skeeter

Yesterday, while I was doing my research I happened to hear Headmaster Albus Dumbledore complaining to Madam Amelia Bones about the fact that he owes Harry Potter money. During the course of the conversation, it came to light that Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, and her two children Ronald and Ginerva, Remus Lupin, and Hermione Granger have been helping themselves to Lord Potter's vaults. (See copies of the letters from Gringotts on page 2)

I was shocked. Headmaster Dumbledore was in Madam Bones trying to declare that he had the authorization to remove the funds, and demanded that the Department of Magical Law Enforcement get involved, and rein in Mr. Potter. However, there was never any authorization ever signed. In fact, see page 3 of the Wills of the Potters, and it states that Harry Potter was never to go to the muggle relatives of Lily Potter. He was, in fact, to go to a number of different families, including Madam Bones. Dumbledore furthermore claimed that since the bonding (I should mention it was a forced bonding) between Harry Potter and Severus Snape, Harry Potter has fallen under the control of Severus Snape. 

Well, dear readers, this was a true puzzlement for me, as I was at the Ministry research the bonding and found that Lord Harry Potter is in charge of the marriage, he is listed as the Head. The contract filed was written up by Hermione Granger, signed by everyone but Harry Potter. I learned from a variety of sources that the contract was originally designed to make sure Lord Potter was never to be free of Headmaster Dumbledore's control, however, Lord Potter was wise enough to claim his titles and change the contract before the bonding took place. 

Now, from my sources in the Ministry, Hogwarts, and other areas, it has been learned that the combined forces of Headmaster Dumbledore, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and his sister, Miss Weasley have been determined to force Lord Potter to be called Harry Snape. (See page 4 for a variety of students' memory of the event)

Headmaster Dumbledore is trying to involve the Ministry, ICW, and Wizengamot as a way to get around his stealing. I have spoken to a few barristers and all agree that if the Headmaster is allowed to this route, it will break the treaty we have with the goblins, as well as prevent any form of punishment in the way of fines, penalties, or even prison time, as many feel the Headmaster would use his connection to escape justice for him and his fellow thieves. 

Readers, make your voices heard. Tell the Ministry, ICW, and Wizengamot that we do not tolerate stealing in any form. 

Harry stared at the paper. He could hear the gossip start and wanted to laugh. Dumbledore blew his own plan. "Harry! How could you?" Granger slammed down her hand on the table in front of Harry.

"I didn't do anything." Harry folded the paper. 

"No, you did it to yourself. Stealing is a crime, Granger." Neville saw Weasley and his sister start to sneak out of the Great Hall. "Why don't you join your fellow thieves? They run from the truth, and clearly, know they have been caught."

Granger looked over her shoulder. "Harry, we are your friends, you need to fix this. Just sign the authorization, and everything will be back to normal."

"No, I'm not signing anything. You stole from me. You have lied to me. You have tried to ruin my marriage. I don't want you anywhere near me or my husband." Harry stood up. "You give human beings a bad name." 

"Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall was making her way down towards them, with Severus behind her. "I would like a word with you, in my office." She knew Granger would go running to Dumbledore, who would inform the girl, he ordered her to speak to Harry. 

"Certainly. Neville, can I borrow your notes if I miss any classes?"

"Sure. I will make sure you get Dean and Seamus' too if you do." 

"Thanks." 

The four headed out of the Great Hall, where Granger immediately headed up to the Headmaster's office after Minerva informed her she wasn't welcomed to attend the meeting.


	13. Chapter 13

Minerva and Harry had tea. They really didn't speak as they knew that Granger was going to run to Dumbledore and inform him. Minerva knew she was expected to pull Harry out of the Great Hall and didn't want to give Dumbledore any reason to doubt her. 

"Another ten minutes?" Harry glanced at the clock. 

"Less, he is going to want to stop us from talking." Minerva knew Dumbledore would use every shortcut to get to her office.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He got comfortable in the chair. Soon there was a knock on the door. Harry looked at the clock, three minutes. 

Minera waved her wand and the door opened, Dumbledore, with Granger, entered Minerva's office. "Harry, I'm saddened to see you causing so many problems."

"I"m not causing anything. She started demanding that I sign the authorizations for your stealing from me. She didn't like the article. Professor McGonagall only asked me to her office to avoid Granger's bossy attitude and tone, as the two Weasleys left her behind to face the wrath of the students." 

"That article wasn't necessary, Harry. You didn't have to go to that nasty woman." Granger glared.

"Funny, I don't remember my name being mentioned as a source of any of her information. Other students, the Ministry, the goblins, were mentioned, but I can honestly tell you, I haven't spoken to Rita about anything she has printed." Harry loved loopholes. He hadn't spoken to Rita, written, sent messages, had others speak to her for him, but he never spoke to her about what she wrote. He did recruit her, he did provide evidence.

Dumbledore knew it was the truth, he had been watching Harry and Severus' mail, fire calls, and even had them followed. They never left Hogwarts. "I'm sure it's a slight misunderstanding. Now, Harry, your father did give me permission, so if you sign, everything will be fixed."

"Nope. You have almost 15 years to ask me for permission. You never even mentioned my vaults, my titles, or my property. Now, since I have a class, I'm going to leave. Granger, you and your two friends, stay away from me and Severus. Headmaster, I won't be changing my mind about the funds. You would think you would be thankful I'm not pressing charges. Can you image what You-Know-Who would do if I did?" 

Dumbledore closed his mouth, however, Granger hit Harry on the arm. "How could you do this to us? We are your friends." 

"Granger, here are a few clues. Friends don't lie to their friends. Friends don't create, sign, and enforce a marriage contract. Friends do not steal. Friends do not pretend to be friends so that they can bask in fame I do not want. Listen closely, this might help you later. Friends support friends. Friends would not force someone into that type of marriage contract you created. Friends would tell their friend that people are stealing from them. Friends do not hit each other." Harry inhaled deeply. "Friends do not need to pretend to be friends. You are not my friend, if I never see you again, it would be too soon." Harry turned to the Headmaster. "Don't keep pushing me on this or I will file charges. Leave me and Severus alone." 

Harry calmly got up and walked to the door. "Professor McGonagall, thank you for the tea and letting me have time to calm down from my business being exposed in the paper. If Professor Flitwick needs a note, I will return." 

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter." Minerva was very impressed by Harry's actions. As soon as Harry was gone. "You two should be very grateful he isn't pressing charges. The goblins don't believe in being merciful."

Dumbledore paled as he thought about the last wizard that stole from the goblins. The man's life ended with a beheading but only after the goblins used him for weapons practice. The weapons practice ran for almost a decade. The wizard barely looked like a wizard by the time the goblins were done. "Hermione, aren't you missing a class?" 

"What? Are you going to let him get away with it? He has to sign those authorizations." Granger's voice reflected the panic she was feeling. "My parents will kill me. They might even remove me from Hogwarts." 

"I will see what I can do." Dumbledore knew there wasn't anything he could do. Hogwarts' accounts were being audited. He had no money to pay her debt plus his and the Weasleys. He wasn't sure how he was going to fund the war with Voldemort. "Head to your class." 

"Yes, Sir." Granger still looked a bit frantic. 

Minerva was going to be writing a letter tonight. She wondered if the Grangers knew what was going on at Hogwarts, or what their daughter did. "Miss Granger, you have a detention tonight with Mr. Filch for your display in the Great Hall and hitting Mr. Potter. It's not behavior becoming a prefect or a young lady." 

"Yes, Ma'am." Granger exited the room. 

"Minerva, surely you understand?" Dumbledore was feeling the last few weeks. Where did he go wrong? He thought the contract would work so perfectly. However, everything was coming apart, and he couldn't even find out who was leaking out the information. 

"Albus, all I can say is you better have a very good reason for what you are doing. Stealing from Harry! How do you plan on paying him back?" 

"I'm working on it." He couldn't ask anyone in the Order, most were barely surviving. 

"Heed his warning. He has been very generous in not having you charged or providing information about his marriage to Severus." Minerva knew Dumbledore was going to ignore her and do whatever he felt was best, even if it ended up biting him in the arse.  
_______________________________________________________________

Severus ignored Weaslette trying to get near Harry. Harry had kept moving away, people would sit between them, and yet the girl would get up and try and sit next to Harry, again. He knew it would be only a matter of time before Harry had enough. 

He was walking around the Great Hall since it was now a study period, it was a double for the sixth years, but a single for the fifth year Gryffindors. He was tired and knew Harry was too. They had spent most of last night teaching the DA, followed by Harry doing his assignments, while he corrected tests and assignments. 

"Weasley, leave me along. I'm not your chair." 

"Miss Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor for causing a disturbance." Professor Babbling was nearest where the group of Harry's friends had been trying to work until Weaslette arrived. "Find a seat someplace else." 

Severus had noticed over the course of the last few weeks a change of attitude in the school. Professors weren't allowing either Weasleys or Granger get away with anything. The staff seemed to be quietly throwing their support behind Harry and him. Even in the staff meetings, Dumbledore wasn't getting his usual support, especially after he explained that due to Dumbledore's contract he wasn't allowed to sit in public. When they said there must be a way around that aspect, Severus pointed out that the contract said no sitting on furniture, must kneel on the floor or stand. Dumbledore got a lot of angry glares, and slowly the staff started distrusting him as more and more information was revealed. 

As soon as the period ended, Harry gathered up his book, bid his friends goodbye, telling Neville to arrange another session for tomorrow night with the key people, but one to talk about what they wanted to do next. He smiled as he reached Severus. "Ready?" 

"Yes." Severus wanted to sit down and relax. 

________________________________________________________________

They arrived back at their quarters. "It's been a long day." Harry waited until Severus was sitting down and started to rub his shoulders. 

"Indeed. What happened?" Harry told him about what happened in Minerva's office, Dumbledore and Granger's reaction. "That explains Minerva's note." Severus let out a moan of pleasure as Harry rubbed his lower back.

"What note?" Harry gave Severus a kiss on the back of his neck.

"She said to inform you that she is going to be writing to the Grangers, about the funds." Severus tipped his head back. "She wrote that Dumbledore was very concerned about the funds. She thinks he doesn't have any to pay the debt or for the war he wants." 

"Interesting. If what Granger said is true, they don't know anything about what she has been doing here, and might remove her from Hogwarts." Harry kissed Severus. "If he doesn't have money to pay for a war, what do you think he will do?"

"He can't do anything to us since he wants you to kill Tom, but he might try to use the Mutt. Since Narcissa is now the Dowager Lady Black, he might have Sirius make an appeal to her for funds." 

"He won't be approved. While I want him off of the potions, until he is, he will do whatever Dumbledore wants." 

"Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if Molly goes to Bill, Charlie, or the twins to get the funds from them." 

"Bill and Charlie won't have the funds, and I know the twins will tell Molly that they are barely surviving. It was their excuse to move out of the house. They told her they needed to spend more time working and it was easier and cheaper for them to live there. They wouldn't have to hire anyone if they remained at the store. So who do you think he will go to for funds?"

"I'm not sure. No one in the Order is rich. Most are working people, some retired, like Doge and Figg. He might sell some of his collections." Severus thought for a few minutes. "We would need to make sure they aren't part of Hogwarts. While Lucius got the audit, it won't include an inventory." 

"We better let them know." Harry stopped rubbing Severus' shoulders and back. "Go take a bath, I left some of the lavender candles in there. I'll get Dobby to get us dinner, and have him deliver a letter to Lucius." 

Severus got up. He leaned into Harry and gave him a kiss. He headed to the bathroom. At the entrance to the bedroom, he turned around and watched Harry. Harry was already writing the letter. He knew Dobby would deliver dinner with minutes of him leaving the bathroom, and that Harry wouldn't rush him. 

Severus wasn't sure what he did to deserve someone like Harry in his life, but he was thankful. If Dumbledore's idea worked, he would still be miserable, and Dumbledore's planned death would have been welcomed. "Harry."

Harry looked up. "Severus?" 

Severus gave him a smile. "I'm happy that you went to Gringotts." It was the closest he had even gotten to saying I love you.

"Me too."


	14. Chapter 14

Harry watched Severus. The man looked furious. Harry had been in the library but was chased out by an annoying Granger. He saw Severus was his own personal storm, he wondered if storm clouds would appear, as the man walked down the set of stairs. Students were staying out of Severus' way. it didn't save all of them. Severus was able to remove house points from a lot of Gryffindors. Many were heard blaming Dumbledore and the annoying trio.

Harry changed directions, heading toward their quarters instead of heading to the ROR. He had been originally going to go to the ROR to work on his assignments in peace, but Dumbledore must have done something to put Severus into his rotten mood. Harry wondered if they could spike Dumbledore's lemon drops with some mild truth serum.

Harry could hear Severus removing points from students who hadn't gotten out of the raging Hurrican Severus. Harry knew Severus wasn't far behind and really didn't want to kick the contract into effect. As soon as he entered their quarters, he dropped his satchel by the door. "Dobby." Plan "Calm Severus Down" was going to be put into action. 

"Master Harry Potter call Dobby?" Dobby looked like he raided Dumbledore's sock drawer. The hyper elf was didn't have one matching pair of socks on. He looked like he has seven or eight socks on. 

"Yes, a tea, please, with Severus' favorite biscuits." Harry wondered if adding some Bourbon might be a good idea. Dobby would bring the double chocolate biscuits with some Earl Grey Tea.

"I be right back, make his favorite tea." Dobby popped away. 

Harry did a quick clean up spell that would neaten up the stacks of parchment, books, and scrolls on the tables and their desks. 

Severus threw opened the door, glared at Harry, as he stormed to his desk. He emptied his robe pockets, before stomping to his favorite chair. Severus was now giving his death glare to the fireplace as if he could send some sort of death wish via floo to Dumbledore.

"What did Dumbledore do?" Harry asked once Dobby appeared with the tea tray. He knew Dobby would tell Kreacher and the two elves would do something to make Dumbledore's life a bit harder. Harry figured if he didn't know about it, he was able to deny all knowledge of what they did. 

He did know the elves got the Hogwarts' house elves to unite against Granger. The girl wasn't getting her clothes cleaned, her bed linen changed, her area of the dorm room cleaned, and they provided her with the very blandest of foods for her meals. 

"Dumbledore showed up during my office hours, dismissed the three students I was assisting, put up wards and proceeded to give me a lecture me. It started out with his usual bogus caring act. He even had the nerve to ask how you were treating me. How I could go to him for protection if I needed it."

Harry didn't speak. He knew Severus needed to vent a bit. He took a sip of his own tea. 

"He changed tactics after I simply stated that I had no issues that needed to be resolved by his involvement. Next, he decided that somehow I needed to gain control over you. He actually lectured me on the dangers of the Dark Lord. How it was important to get you to start listening to him. He even mentioned the funds that they stole. How it was important for the war effort. How you needed to have caring and compassionate friends."

Harry wondered who you brought caring and compassionate friends? Was there a sale on them? Did the man get a discount from Molly Weasley for her two youngest? Harry wondered if there was a contract about the amount of money they were paid. He was going to have to mention it to the twins and Ironclaw and see if they knew. 

"The real corker to his ramblings was that I must realize that the marriage contract was written for a specific reason. Yes, the contract wasn't being fulfilled the way it was meant to be, but it was for our protection that the marriage contract was originally created. I must have shown some type of emotion on my face as he actually said it was to make sure the Dark Lord believed I was still his spy, while it would enable me to offer you protection and start your training to defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry knew that was a lie, as did Severus. Dumbledore was hoping Harry would walk to his death and the Dark Lord would kill Severus. "I see." Harry took a few more sips of his tea as he watched Severus release the tension out of his body. "Does he realize that you know the truth? It was even in the paper. Their stealing from me was even in the paper. He sounds like he was hoping to give you a way out of the contract if you asked."

Severus took a few sips of his tea to calm himself down. Just telling Harry made him feel better. He wasn't used to sharing his emotions, but he didn't consider this an emotionally outburst. He was just venting his anger at Dumbledore and his stupid idea. The man was a first rate dunderhead. "I believe he was hoping I would suggest some methods. He kept hinting at potions that might be able to be used. He knows compulsion spells won't work." 

"Is there any potions that he might use that Granger might be able to brew?" Harry knew his Lordship rings protected him from a lot of spells but he wasn't sure about potions. He wondered about rituals. He knew they didn't have his blood. He had always been very careful about anyone getting his blood. He thought that was why he was able to break away from Dumbledore because Dumbledore wasn't able to use a blood based ritual on him. 

"I can think of several, which is why tonight we are going to be brewing some protection ones against them. They will take us about a week to brew but the ones he is thinking of using take almost a month to brew and one requires it to be started on the full moon." Severus took one of his favorite biscuits, bit it, and let the biscuit bite dissolve in his mouth. 

"So we have time." Harry relaxed a bit. "Perhaps I should have Ironclaw look through our vaults to see what type of protective gear we have. I believe we need to ask Lucius and Tom about any blood ritual or even dark magic rituals that Dumbledore might be able to use."

"I have already researched them. He is missing a few things. One of the biggest is your sperm, which is why I believe he was hoping Slutty would get you into her bed." Severus inwardly smirked. The girl was going to find her clothes very tight and uncomfortable for the next few months. He was also missing a few potions that would make the trio's hygenie questionable. He felt Kreacher had a hand in that one. 

Harry shuddered at the idea of even touching the girl. She made his skin crawl now that he knew the truth about her, her brother, and Granger. "Lucius did send a message. He was able to get some students to write out the events over the last few years. He is meeting with Granger's parents this coming weekend. He is going to have Ironclaw's invoice with him, too." 

"I would love to see the memory of that." Severus closed his eyes. "I owe Minerva a thank you gift." 

"What for?" Harry wasn't sure what Minerva had done lately, but the woman was a great help and she did deserve a thank you gift. He just wanted to know what she had done now.

"I believe I was close to killing the old fool when she arrived at my classroom. Apparently, Mr. Longbottom informed her that Dumbledore was in my office. He had been one of the students Dumbledore had dismissed from my office hour session." Severus opened his eyes. "Mr. Longbottom, too. Perhaps a plant for him." 

"Severus, why don't you go and take a nap. We can have dinner in our quarters, and we can brew after that." Harry knew Severus was still adjusting to all the physical changes the contract demanded. Harry heard a snoft snore. He summoned a light blanket and laid it over Severus. He headed to his desk and wrote a quick letter of excuse for Minerva. He grinned as he weaved some parselmagic wards over their quarters. Dumbledore wasn't going to be bothering them tonight.


End file.
